


Coming Home

by futbolr745



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futbolr745/pseuds/futbolr745
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin returns to Portland from PSG. She is looking forward to spending the summer with her best friend.  Little does she know, her life is about to change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ok, sounds good, we will pick you up tomorrow around 5:30pm, can’t wait to see you,” Alex said. “I know, I can’t wait to get back home to the states and I will text you before I board, so you know I made it on the plane,” Tobin replied. “Cool, see you soon”, she smiled.

 

The last six months had dragged while Tobin was in Paris.  To Alex, it seemed more like a year.  “Servando”, Alex called out.  “Yah babe, he replied, “Where’s the extra set of sheets?” “Um, oh man, I think they are still in the laundry room. Miguel used that room last and we have not washed them since.” Alex just rolled her eyed at the ceiling; figures the guys would not wash the sheets if their life depended on it.  Miguel has been gone three weeks already.  Oh well, she said to herself.  “Ok, I will start a load of wash and throw them in!” 

 

As Alex started the washer, she kept thinking about Tobin and how excited she was that she was finally coming home.  It had been so long since they had just hung out, walked the beach, talked for hours and enjoyed surfing the shoreline.  Playing with the Thorns had not been the same with Tobin in France.  She missed having her at the practices and missed her being part of the joking in the locker room while icing and recovering the legs.  Tobin was well liked by everyone. The midfielder’s radiant smile and high energy always had a positive impact on team mates around her.

 

The Thorn’s season had been going well. Their record was 7-3-3 and they were one game behind of the Kansas City in the standings.  Alex thought with Tobin’s return, the Thorn’s midfield would improve with her leadership and give the team a shot of energy and in turn position them for the play-offs in August.  The new NWSL (National Women’s Soccer League) was doing fairly well and management was going to continue the league next year based on the strong season ticket holder sales and consistent attending fan base.  It was Alex’s hope that Tobin might stay with the NWSL next year and pass on going back to Paris. 

 

“Hey babe,” Servando called out, “What do you want to do for dinner? We have some leftovers from yesterday,” he said, “Do you want to finish those?”

“Sure, that works. We will go out to dinner tomorrow anyway when Tobin’s flight comes in.” Alex loved the fact that Servando was so easy going and flexible. One of the many qualities she loved about him. The two finished the leftovers with a glass of Pinot Noir and cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie.  They both ended up falling asleep.  Servando woke up and saw the time was 12:48am.  He brushed the hair away from Alex’s face and kissed her on the forehead and softly said, “Let’s go to bed.” Alex slowly shifted and looked up at him.  He reached out his hands and pulled her up and gave her a hug.  His warm body helped to quiet her sudden chill from getting off the couch so quickly. 

 

They walked down the hall to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  They brushed their teeth and changed.  Alex said, “I’m not sure I can sleep...I’m so excited to see Tobin.”   “Come here, let me rub your back for awhile that will help you to settle in and relax your mind,” he said.  He pulled up her tank top and gently massaged from her shoulders to her lower back.  His fingers slid over the hemline of her shorts and he rubbed her lower back.  She loved his back rubs.  Servando caught himself dozing and he slowly pulled down her tank and kissed her.  He loved just looking at her.  She had the most beautiful features and her lips were enticing.  It’s been five years since they had met at Cal Berkley and he was so happy to have her in his life.  The relationship which grew out of a friendship had stood the test of time and further strengthened their bond. As he finished pulling down her tank, he felt Alex shift towards him and he held her and they fell asleep holding each other.

 

Morning came fast and Alex woke to see it was ten in the morning and she saw that Servando was already up. He was cooking and it smelled so good along with the coffee aroma drawing her to get up and go to the kitchen.  Alex came over to Servando and gave him a hug around the waste and a good morning kiss on his cheek.  “Good morning,” he said. “Did you sleep ok?”

 

“Yes,” I said, “The omelet and coffee is what got me moving. It smells so good.”

 “I just need to cook the other omelet, it should be done in about 10 minutes,” he said while looking down at the skillet. “Ok while that is cooking, I will go get the sheets out of the dryer and make up Tobin’s bed in the guestroom,” she said.

 

As Alex came down the hall from the guestroom, she grabbed her plate and the two of them shared breakfast out on the deck.  It was a beautiful morning sunny and warm.  It was a nice change; seeing that over the last week it had been very rainy and cool.  It was nice to actually feel the warmth of the sun.  “So what’s up for today?” She asked. Before he could answer Alex spoke. “I think we should shower and go back to bed.”  Servando smiled, he loved the idea but reminded her that he had a training session at noon. “Oh crap! That’s right....well we can table that idea for later.” Alex thought again about her offer; that could be a challenge after picking up Tobin, but then realized that Tobin will be so exhausted from traveling and that maybe intimacy may still be a possibility. 

 

“Hey, Serva after we pick up Tobin, where would you like to eat?”  “It doesn’t matter,” he said, “We can ask Tobin what she feels like having.  She may not want anything to heavy.  Let’s give her the choice.  Tobin knows her favorite places in town so we will leave it up to her”, he said. “Sounds good,” she replied. Alex picked up the breakfast dishes and Servando left for his training session.  

 

Alex opened her laptop and checked on Tobin’s flight to see if it was still on time.  Based on the AirFrance website, the flight was scheduled to arrive around 5:30pm.  Alex closed her computer and looked over at her phone and noticed she had a text.  The text read, _I’m boarding, psyched to see you!_ _I’ll be so ready for a margarita from Maya’s!_ Alex laughed.  Well I guess we do not have to wonder about dinner, she said to herself; that question has been answered we will be eating Mexican tonight. 

 

Alex cleaned the condo and in the back of her mind kept thinking about how great it was going to be to have her best friend back living with her in Portland.  All the texting and Skyping was awesome to have, but it was not the same.  Tobin was always so much fun and seeing her smile and hearing her laugh in person was contagious.  Tobin was always up for any adventure you could throw her way.  The interesting thing was that both Tobin and Servando shared similar personality traits.  They were both kind and generous people.  They enjoyed trying new things and being adventurous.  Alex felt so lucky to have both of them in her life and with Tobin coming back home the rest of the summer would be perfect.

 

Servando sent a text saying he would be home around three in the afternoon.  She told him that they were having margaritas at _Maya’s_ and he replied, “Sounds great.” 

 

Alex decided to sit out on the deck and grab some sun and read until Servando got home.  It seemed so nice to have a weekend where she could sit back and relax and enjoy her time at home.  She was always on a plane or bus traveling to games. She loved to steal quite moments whenever she could since they were few and far between. 

 

The slider door opened and Servando saw that Alex was outside. He opened the slider and told her he was going to shower. He then stopped a moment, turned back to her and said, “Do you want to join me?”  Alex laughed, “Oh are you cashing in on the rain check from this morning?” “Absolutely,” he quickly answered. Alex smiled.  She got up and followed him into the bathroom.  The clothes came off and the shower water was pulsing warm water on Alex’s back. Servando took the soap and washed her back and massaged her neck.  As the water rinsed her back, Servando positioned himself in front of her and slowly moved his hands down her sides to her hips.  He hugged her while kissing the side of her neck. Alex felt goose bumps forming even in the warmth of the shower water. Servando moved across her navel and back to her hips finding a path to her inner thighs and sliding lower to her most sensitive area.  He continued to kiss her neck and she melted into the gentle massages against her core.  Alex turned to Servando and they kissed and their bodies moved closer to each other.  “Serva,” Alex said. “Let’s rinse off.” The desire carried into the bedroom.  Their towels fell to the floor.  They got under the sheets and they moved together as they had many times before in perfect rhythm.  Alex loved how Servando made her feel and his passion was always at the forefront of there love making.  He always made sure that Alex was satisfied and always put her needs before his own. Passionate kisses and skilled fingers made it easy for her to come multiple times in his arms. “I love you Serva,” she said.  “I love you too,” he replied.

 

“I think we better get moving so we can make it to the airport on time,” Alex nudged.  Servando rolled Alex back into his arms and gave her a hug. “I think Tobin will be fine if we are a few minutes late.”  She tried to move his arm aside, trying to escape his gentle but firm hold and argued, “Yea...but...” Her words trailed off as his lips nibbled at the hollow of her neck.  A moan slipped past her lips as her eyes noticed the glowing green numbers on the clock on the nightstand, telling her that if she didn’t move now, she was going to be more than a little late.

 

In one moment she was in his arms, and the next she was jumping off the bed, streaking to the closet to find a pair of jeans and a T-shirt to put on. Coming back out of the closet, hopping on one foot, she noticed Servando lying down in the bed, face in his pillow. “Come on,” Alex spoke seriously. “We need to get going.” Servando sat up on the edge of the bed, turned and he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled her and she squealed as she fell on top of him. “Come on, we need to pick up Tobin,” Alex whined. “I know, I’m moving,” he said. They got ready and walked out to the car.

 

The traffic was not too bad and they arrived at to the airport at 5:35pm and just had to park the car. Once inside the airport terminal they were looking to see what gate Tobin’s flight was coming in on.  Servando pointed, “It’s gate 36B. We need to go down and around to the right.”  Alex held Servando’s hand and they proceeded to move towards the gate. The airplane had reached the gate and it would only be a few more minutes before the passengers would be able to exit the plane.  

 

Meanwhile on the plane, the flight attendant nudged Tobin.  “Miss, your flight has landed.”  Tobin opened her eyes looked up and realized she had slept on the plane during her flight.  The last thing she remembered was watching the new James Bond movie “Skyfall” and never saw the end.  She grabbed her carry-on bag from the compartment above and thanked the flight attendant for waking her.  She made her way up the ramp rubbing her eyes and as she entered the terminal, she immediately saw Alex and Servando. Tobin smiled and made her way over to where they were waiting. “Tobin it’s so good to see you,” Servando said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Tobin turned to Alex and dropped her bag and hugged Alex so hard and spun her around.  “It is so good to see you!” Tobin said.  “It has been way too long,” Alex replied.  “Okay, so are you hungry?” “I’m starving.”  “Me too,” Alex replied. “Well, let’s get your bags downstairs and we will be off.  There are margaritas waiting for us at _Maya’s_.”

 

“Alright, I’m ready. I never found a good margarita in France they just don’t get how to make them. They may know how to produce wine, but the mixed drinks are nowhere close to the ones in the states.” Alex laughed, “I didn’t think you were a big drinker Tobs. How would you know unless you tried?” Tobin raised an eyebrow at her friend. Alex threw her arm around Tobin’s shoulder laughing and they headed to baggage claim to get Tobin’s luggage.   

 

Finally her bags showed up on the carrier.  Servando grabbed on bag and then the other.  He took one and Alex took the other.  Once in the car, Tobin sat back and just took in the sights of Portland.  She was so excited to be back in the states and playing with the Thorns.  It has been so long since her and Alex had been on the pitch together.  Tobin was all about soccer and she loved serving balls to her favorite forward and best friend. This summer was going to be special.

 

Servando had told Alex earlier in the day that he wanted to try and set Tobin up with one of his Seattle teammates. Servando’s new teammate was from New Jersey and he thought they might hit it off. “Give her some time to settle in, maybe in a few weeks we can introduce the idea,” Alex clarified.  Servando wanted to try and coordinate this when the girls traveled up to play the Reign in the next month.  This seemed like a perfect time to introduce them.

 

The three of them pulled up to _Maya’s_ and got out of the car. Alex had made a reservation and their table was waiting. The waitress came over and Tobin immediately says, “A round of margaritas, please.” When the margaritas arrived, the three friends raised their glasses.  Tobin said, “Here’s to the start of a wonderful summer.  I love you guys and I’m really glad to be home and excited that I’m going to be playing soccer hanging with you Alex for the next few months.”  “I’ll toast to that!  I’m happy to have my bestie home and the Thorns are looking forward to having you on the field.  I’m going to enjoy practice sessions again.” Tobin touched her glass to Alex’s and Servando’s and they drank to the friendship, soccer and to the summer ahead. 

 

Servando was the designated driver and he drove the two women back to the condo.  As they walked up the stairs arm in arm, Servando jumped ahead of them to unlock the door.  Alex pulled Tobin down the hall to her room and Servando brought in the luggage.  The two women fell onto the bed and just laughed as Alex was bringing Tobin up to speed on the Thorns and all the team members. “I will let you guys catch up.  Tobin, I will see you in the morning.  I’m going to get ready for bed,” he said.  “Goodnight,” he bent down gave Alex a kiss.  “Goodnight,” Alex smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

“So Tobs, tell me all about France.  Did you like playing for PSG?” 

“I did,” she replied. “It was different in the respect that I did not always know what conversations were going on.  I had to just remove myself from thinking that people might be talking about me behind my back.  I just had to make my feet do the talking.”

 

“Well, I’m sure you had no problem with that,” Alex said.  “Nope, after I scored seven goals in the first five games the chatter turned into support.  It was tough at first though I really struggled.  I was happy that Lindsey Horan was on my team and lived across the street.  It gave me someone to talk with and ask for help in understanding some of the strategy that the coach was trying to explain to the team in French.  Sometimes things got misinterpreted. 

 

It’s the language barrier thing that was the most difficult as I think about it.  “So enough about me,” Tobin said.  “What have you been up to?” 

 

“Well since returning from the Algarve Cup, I have been all Thorns. We have been practicing and playing.  Our record is 7-3-3. I’m hoping with you back, we can beat Kansas City FC and improve our standings in the league.”

“I have been looking forward to coming back,” Tobin said.

“It will be so nice to have you there,” Alex smiled. 

“I know what you mean. I love it when we are playing together.  It doesn’t seem right when we are apart.” “That’s for sure,” Alex nodded.

 

“So Al, do you think the NWSL has a chance?” “Well, they are going to have a 2014 season. The ticket sales have been strong. “That’s great, Tobin replied.  Let’s hope it is successful. It will help to promote the game here at home and give younger college players a chance to show their talent and get some exposure.”

 

“Well it’s getting late. You’re probably ready to crash,” Alex said.

“Actually, I slept for quite awhile on the plane. I was really hoping we might be able to walk down to Hayden Bay beach for just a little bit. I miss the water. I know it’s not the ocean, but the Columbia River beaches still are a welcome sight. What do you think Alex? Do you have the energy,” Tobin asked?”  “I do, I will grab my jacket and let Servando know what we are up to,” Alex replied.

 

“Ok, I will meet you out on the steps,” Tobin said. Alex went down the hall and opened the door to her bedroom. Upon entering, she found Servando asleep and snoring lightly.  She smiled to herself and walked over to the side of the bed, removing a pad of paper from the drawer she silently scribbled down a note explaining where they were going. She placed the note on the nightstand in a place where it could be easily seen if he happened to wake up.  In turn,  she gently kissed his forehead and left the room with a slightly audible click of the door and walked to the front door.  As she opened the front door she stuck her head out. “Hey Tobs, I’m going to grab water. Do you want one?” 

“Sure.”

 

The friends left the condo and walked down the familiar street finding the side trail to the beach.  It was beautiful.  The night air still had some warmth and the waxing moon provided just enough light to see the waves lap the rivers shoreline. “I have missed this place and I have really missed you Alex. She smiled. This beach holds so many great memories,” Tobin said. “I’m so happy your back. I missed you too,” Alex said.  Tobin swung her arm over Alex’s shoulder and Alex placed her arm around Tobin’s waist and the two walk down the beach until they came upon a familiar spot. 

 

“Oh my God Tobin, remember when Kelly, you and I dragged the sleeping bags down here and crashed on the beach after Karina’s blow out party?  That was a night to remember,” said Alex. “Yah, we just got out of there in time.”  “That’s for sure.  If we had stayed any longer, we would have been part of the ordeal with the cops and the whole disturbing the peace incident.  I’m glad we decided to leave when we did.  I was actually surprise we did not get arrested for loitering.  Sleeping on the beach is not allowed either,” Alex chuckled. Well it all worked out and I remember waking up that morning and it was so peaceful and calm.  So different from the night before,” Tobin said. 

 

“Do you want to sit a minute?”  “Sure,” Alex said. “So what else did you see or do while you were tripping around France.”  “Well when we played Olympic Lyonnais it was great seeing Pinoe. We went out a couple time.  She was having some challenges with Sarah at the time and I think it was helpful for her to have someone to talk to, especially someone who speaks the same language and knew about their relationship.” 

 

“So Tobin, did you meet anyone while you were in France?” 

“Do you mean romantically?” “What else would I mean, Alex smirked.  I wasn’t expecting you to get married while you were over there, but was wondering if there was anyone who caught your interest.”   Tobin laughed. “No not really.  I was so busy between practices and games and trying to figure out what to order for food, the opportunity never really presented itself. I met some really cool people but no one of significance.”

 

“Ok, well I’m going to give you a heads up, Servando mentioned a new teammate from New Jersey and he wanted to see if you would be up for meeting him when we travel to play the Reign next month ,” Alex said.  Tobin raised an eyebrow. “Oh my, I would like to settle into my new routine and understand the game schedule and once I get that under my belt, I’m sure meeting him would be fun.  Do you know his name?” Tobin asked. “I don’t.  Servando did not get that far in his conversation.  I told him to give you some time.  Too soon to be making those types of plans,” Alex said. “Thanks for that,” Tobin replied.  “Well, do you think we should head back?”  “Probably a good idea, Alex said.”  Thankfully they had Sunday off.  Monday would bring the first day of practice for Tobin and the first time she was meeting all the new Thorn players. 

 

Tobin and Alex got back to the condo and sat in the living room for a little while talking.  Alex turned on the television and what movie was on, their favorite.  _The Sandlot_.  Alex just looked at Tobin and laughed.  This is too perfect.  The two girls hung out on the couch and watched almost the entire movie until they both fell asleep right at the end. 

 

The next morning Servando woke up. He rolled over to find that Alex was not in the bed. On the nightstand he saw the note.  After reading it, he got up and walked into the living room to find the girls crashed on the couch.  He just laughed to himself and started making coffee.  Eventually there was some movement from the sofa.  Tobin lifted her head up off the pillow she had resting against Alex’s legs.  Tobin saw that Servando was in the kitchen and she got up and went over to talk with him. As she passed Alex, she pulled the blanket off the floor and covered her. 

 

“Good morning Tobin. What time did you guys go to sleep,” Servando asked?  “Well I’m not entirely sure, Tobin replied in a soft voice. The last thing I remember was seeing 2:20am on the clock.  So pretty late I guess.” 

“Well I never heard you come in. When I woke this morning I saw the note Alex had left me and I figured you two had fallen asleep out in the living room or in your bedroom.”

 

“How was PSG?”

“It was pretty sweet.  I was telling Alex that the language barrier was difficult.”

“I can imagine, he replied.” Lindsey Horan was a big help to me.  She guided me through the trainings and help me to interpret some of the game strategy, which seemed to always be in French. “The level of play was excellent. I was also able to catch up with Pineo after a couple of our games against O’Lyonnais.  It was always nice to see a familiar face.” “Sounded like things went pretty well,” Servando replied. “It was good soccer, but I really struggled with being home sick for a bit.  I’m glad to be back here in the states.

 

“So Servando, I hear that you have a new teammate from New Jersey who you would like to introduce?”

“Oh wow, I did not know Alex was going to share that with you. She told me to wait and give you a little time to settle in before asking.”

 

“It’s ok, Tobin smiled.  Alex felt she needed to give me a heads up I guess. In all seriousness, I do not mind meeting your teammate. What’s his name?”  “His name is Andy, Andy Rose,” Servando replied. “Ok, I think I should be settled in and adjusted by the time we travel up to Seattle to play the Reign. We can all plan to go out to dinner, she replied.” Servando was pleased that Tobin was open to giving it a try.  All of a sudden they heard a noise coming from the living room.

 

They both turned around and saw Alex’s head lift up off her pillow.  Servando went over and pulled her tired body off the couch and gave her a hug and kiss.  You are not going to be moving to fast today babe.  “Nope, Alex moaned.”  Alex walked over to Tobin and gave her a shoulder hug and said good morning.

 

“So how did you sleep Tobs?” “I sleep well.”  “So what have you been talking about,” Alex asked? “I have been catching Servando up on my experiences in Paris and we were just talking about his new teammate.” Alex raised her eyebrow and was a bit shocked by that statement.  “We will plan a dinner date when we travel up to Seattle in a month.  I should be adjusted in by then,” Tobin said.  Alex winked at Servando and the three of them ate breakfast and decided to hit the beach after breakfast and get some sun.  

 

Alex joked with Tobin about how pale she was. “Your stay in France did not help you keep that golden skin tone,” Alex teased.  “It won’t take me long to get the color back. You will see,” Tobin smirked.  Alex laughed.

 

“Ok, well let’s finish breakfast and we can head down to the beach in a little bit,” Servando said.  Tobin went to her room and opened up her largest suitcase.  She had forgotten she brought gifts back from Paris.  She found her bikini and got changed. She looked down at her hip and smiled at the reminder. She closed her eyes and said a prayer for the day.  She threw on shorts and a tank top and came back out to the living room.  Alex came down the hall and into the living room after Tobin.  “You know Alex, I totally forgot I had brought a couple gifts from Paris for you two.” Alex was so excited and was touched by her friend’s thoughtfulness.  “So what did you bring?”  Just then, Servando can out of the bedroom and into the living room.

 

“Here you go you two.”  Servando and Alex opened their bags.  They were so excited when they realized Tobin had got them both licensed PSG uniform jerseys. “Wow Tobin! These are really nice,” Servando said.

“Thank you so much,” replied Alex. 

Both Alex and Servando gave her a big hug at the same time.  “Well, I figured you would think they were cool and it was something you did not already have, she replied.” 

They got their towels and grabbed a cooler with drinks, sandwiches and munchies and headed off for the beach. 

 

“So Alex, have you heard from Kelly? Does she like playing for Sky Blue FC?” 

“Last time I texted her, she said the team was great and Christin, Jill and her were hanging out a lot.  So I would say it has been going really well,” Alex replied.

“That’s great, maybe we can try and Skype her tomorrow and let her know I’m back from France,” Tobin replied.  “We should try and set up a time when she can come visit us. Even though it might be tough this summer with the NWSL schedule, but we can certainly talk about it with her tomorrow.  I’m sure she would love to make it happen if possible. I will text her when we get down to the beach,” Alex said.

 

The sun felt so good to Tobin.  It had been a long time since she had felt this settled. She had missed the warm sunny days.  France was much colder and rainier.  As they lay in the sun, both Tobin and Alex ended up falling asleep while they we tanning on the beach.  Servando actually woke them up at one point so they could turn over.  “Oh my god you guys, did you put on sun screen,” Servando asked?  Tobin put her thumb up and rolled over and fell back asleep.  Alex sat up and gave Servando a kiss. “We actually did.  We figured we might crash at some point and definitely did not want to get burned.  Tobin usually does not wear sunscreen, but her fairer skin led her to actually think about it and I just followed along.” “Hey, I have a question,” Servando said.   Is that a tattoo I see somewhat hidden on Tobin’s hip?” “What?  Alex said in a low voice.” Alex turned and there was definitely something there but she could barely make it out.  “Wow, I had no idea,” Alex mouthed to Servando. Interesting, Alex thought to herself. 

 

It was late afternoon and Tobin and Alex told Servando they were ready to head back and take showers. Servando was thinking they could grab takeout for later.  “I’m up for that,” the girls replied.  “Let’s see what movies are available on pay-per view tonight.  You guys might actually see the entire film seeing you caught up on some sleep today.”  “Too funny Serva, Alex laughed.  We just might as Alex winked at Tobin.”

 

On the way back to the condo, Alex moved closer to Tobin and hooked up with her arm in arm.  “Ok, so Tobs, what’s up with the tattoo on your hip?” Tobin looked at Alex. “Oh that. I got it while in France.”  “So what is the tattoo of,” Alex asked?  “It’s along the same lines of what Megan has.  I really liked her saying, “Nature runs her course.” So I thought about what runs me and decided on the Asian symbol for Faith,” Tobin explained. “Nice, I think it’s perfect.  I have to say I was a bit surprised when Servando told me he saw something on your hip.”  Tobin smiled, “I figured it would end up in the conversation eventually.  You can only keep these things sacred for a short while.” “True,” Alex responded.

 

They finally reached the condo and showered.  Servando ordered subs from the shop down the street.  They decided to sit out on the deck and eat. It was a beautiful evening.  “Well ladies, I’m going to finish packing for my trip back to Seattle in the morning,” Servando said. 

 

While he was packing, Alex and Tobin got into a discussion about what time they needed to get up for practice in the morning.  Servando returned after he had finished.  Tobin got up and helped Alex bring in the dishes from outside.  “Hey Al, I’m going to Skype my parents and turn in for the night. “What about the movie?”  Tobin wanted to give Alex and Servando some time alone before he left for Seattle.  “Tobin, Servando said.  Watch the movie with us.”  Alex gave Tobin a pouting look.  Tobin said, “I really need to talk to my parents I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Tobin,” both Alex and Servando said in unison. “Goodnight,” Tobin replied.  She walked down the hall to her bedroom.  Alex  decided to take the opportunity to be with Servando before he left. “Let’s turn in early too,” Alex winked.

 

He smiled and turned off the television and living room lights and they went to their bedroom.  Their last night together was spent caressing and making love.  Their satisfied bodies held each other close until the alarm went off the next morning.  Alex rolled over and gave Serva a kiss.  He slowly opened his eyes and smiled.  “I’m not going to enjoy sleeping alone for the next month.” “I know babe I agree,” Alex whispered.  I would like to stay just like this,” Servando replied.  Alex hated to move but she needed to get herself up and get breakfast started.  Practice was in less than 3 hours. 

 

She got up and threw on a pair of Nike combat shorts and a tank top and slowly strolled out into the kitchen.  As Alex came down the hall she saw that Tobin was already up and had made coffee.  “Good morning Tobin that smells great,” Alex said.  “I was not sure what we were having for breakfast but figured that coffee definitely would be part of the breakfast plan.” “Good choice, I was planning on english muffins with peanut butter and bananas, Alex replied.”  “I’m up for that,” Tobin yawned.  “Did you sleep ok,” Alex asked? “Yah, it took me a little bit of time to fall asleep after talking to mom and dad.  I probably should have talked with them earlier. Oh well, I will remember that for next time.” Is everything ok with your family,” Alex asked?  “They are fine. I just miss them,” Tobin replied.

 

Servando came out of the bedroom with all his packed gear and decided to make some scrambled eggs and toast.  He was heading out within the next hour.  His teammate Blair Gavin was driving them back to Seattle.   Tobin could see that Alex was saddened by his pending departure.  Alex was trying not to focus on it, but it was obvious that she was going to miss him.  The hour came and went and it was time for the girls to get ready to leave for practice.  Tobin looked at Alex with concern. “I will be ok Tobin, Alex said.  It’s always difficult right after he leaves.” Tobin understood what Alex said, but it still was difficult to see her friends saddness.  Tobin walked over and sat down beside Alex and put her arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. “Thanks Tobin,” Alex looked at her and smiled. “Are you ready,” Tobin asked? “Absolutely, let’s get going.” The two girls left the condo and headed for Jeld Wen Stadium.  As they were driving, Alex thought about how great the first day of practice with Tobin was going to be.  Alex was so happy her friend was back home and happy they would be spending the summer together.

 

When Tobin took the pitch, many of the Thorns rookies came over to shake her hand and introduce themselves.  Cindy Cone the coach of the Thorns welcomed Tobin and practice fell into line like she had been there since the beginning of the season.  At one point Tobin was exhibiting her mad foot skills and sent a pass towards Alex who was not quite expecting the pass and she attempted to push the ball forward to Sinc, but ended up sliding and falling on her ass.  Tobin laughed and wiped her hand over her face and Alex looked back at her with a smile.  “Show off,” Alex joked.  “You know it,” replied Tobin putting her thumb up.  Tobin was so easy going off the field but as soon as she got on the pitch it was like someone flipped a switch and she became very professional, focused and competitive.  Alex was drawn to both Tobin’s competitiveness on the field and to her kindness and easy going personality off the field.  The two of them had a special connection and that chemistry was apparent to their teammates on and off the pitch.

 

Practice ended and the girls jumped into Alex’s car and headed back to the condo.  Tobin took a shower first while Alex replied to Servando’s text letting her know they just arrived in Seattle. It took them approximately three and a half hours to travel between Portland and Seattle by car. Alex was happy they made it safely.  Tobin came down the hall in just a towel.  “Hey Lex, do you have nail clippers I can borrow.  I can’t find mine. “No problem, Alex said.  Alex got up and told Tobin the guys had made it. 

 

“Follow me.  I have an extra pair of clippers you can use for now until you find yours.  I’m going to shower Tobs. Tobin took the clippers and headed back to her room.  Alex finished her shower and asked Tobin where she would like to eat.  “How about the Portland Grill,” Tobin replied.  “That sounds good we can do some shopping afterwards.  I wanted to look for a new Therma-Fit jacket.  You can help me decide.  If we still have time when we get back we can walk down to the beach if you want,” Alex said.  Tobin replied, “Let’s see how the evening goes.  I’m feeling tied from practice.”

 

After dinner the girls ended up shopping for a little while with no luck finding the right jacket.  They decided to pass on the walk down to the beach. Once they arrived at the condo Tobin immediately went down the hall to her room and changed into sweat pants and a tee. I’m really feeling tired tonight Al.  I’m going to turn in,” Tobin said.  “Ok. Goodnight, see you in the morning,” Alex replied.  Alex turned on the television and pulled out a book she was reading.  She read for a while and began to feel sleepy and decided it was time for her to turn in.

 

After brushing her teeth, she came out of her bathroom and sat on the bed and changed.  She was looking at her schedule on the calendar and trying to figure out the best time to try and get together with Kelly.  Upon shutting her light off to go to sleep, she heard an unfamiliar sound.  She sat quiet and listened.  Again, she heard what sounded like a voice.  Alex thought, is Tobin talking in her sleep?  Tobin never talked in her sleep.  In the dark, Alex slid under her bed sheets and blanket and then a louder sound came from Tobin’s room and then a thud.  Alex immediately sat up in her bed and then got up and knocked on Tobin’s door. Alex opened the door enough to stick her head in.  “Tobin, are you ok,” she asked? Alex heard a grown and knew the midfielder was not in her bed. “Oh my god Tobin let me help you?”


	3. Chapter 3

Tobin was in sort of a daze and she asked Alex to turn on the light in the bathroom.  Alex turned the light on to find Tobin literally on the floor beside her bed.  Tobin slowly picked herself up and she sat on the edge of the bed.  Alex came over and sat beside her.  Tobin was shaking and said she did not feel very well.  Alex placed her hand on her back and Tobin was trembling.  “What can I get you Tobin?” Tobin pointed to the bathroom and asked Alex to grab a glass of water.  As Alex filled the glass she noticed Tobin reaching for a bottle from the bedside table.  It looked like a prescription.  Alex gave Tobin the water and Tobin took one pill and swallowed it down.  “Tobin, are you going to be ok? Tobin nodded and rolled her blankets back. “I’m feeling cold,” Tobin said. Alex helped her get under the blankets and covered her friend. “What’s happening,” Alex asked? Tobin hesitated, “I’m um…I’m having an anxiety attack.  I just took some valium. It will help me to relax.”  Alex was quiet. She did not know what to say. Tobin broke the silence. “Lex, can you stay here with me until I fall asleep?”  “I can, whatever you need,” she replied.

 

Alex had so many thoughts and questions going through her mind. She also realized now was not the time to get into a discussion about it.  Alex placed her hand on her shoulder. “Tobin, I’m here,” the forward reassured.  Alex got up and turned off the bathroom light and walked around the other side of the bed and got in under the blanket with Tobin.  Alex never knew Tobin dealt with anxiety. She had never seen her take medication or have any type of episode in all the years she had known her.  This was new.  Lying next to Tobin, Alex reached over and rubbed Tobin’s back. She knew it would help.  After a short while, she felt Tobin relax and her trembling began to diminish.  “Good night Tobin,” Alex said softly? There was no answer.  Alex realized she was finally asleep. Her breathing was deep and consistent. 

 

After about 15 minutes, Alex slowly got up from Tobin’s bed and went to her own room.  Alex tried to fall asleep.  All she could think about was Tobin.   After a while, Alex was able to put her worry aside and finally she drifted off. 

 

When Alex woke up the next morning she came down the hall and into the living room. As she came around the corner she saw Tobin in the kitchen.  “Hey, how are you feeling?” “I’m much better,” Tobin replied.  Alex was happy to hear and see she was feeling better.  “I was just about to make some scrambled eggs and toast.  Would you like some?”  Alex smiled, “That sounds great.”  Alex went over to the cupboard and pulled out two mugs. “Hey Tobs are you ok with having coffee,” Alex asked? “I’m actually going to have some chamomile tea,” she replied.  As Alex poured her coffee, she wanted to ask Tobin about her anxiety, but she was not quite sure how to start that conversation.  She did not want to focus on it right then. 

 

When the eggs were done and the toast popped up from the toaster.  Tobin and Alex sat down to eat.  Alex looked at Tobin and as Tobin looked up and caught Alex’s stair, she knew she had to explain in more detail what had been happening to her.  “So, were you able to sleep after you helped me last night,” Tobin asked? “It took me a little while, but I finally did sleep, “Alex replied. “That’s good. “I’m worried about you Tobin,” she said.

 

After a brief moment of silence, Tobin spoke. “Al, let’s take that walk down to the water after breakfast.” “Ok sure,” Alex knew that Tobin would be able to explain her feelings much better when she had time to organize her thoughts.  Walking along the shore was a favorite place for Tobin and she felt a connection to the water. It had a calming effect on her and she felt comfortable there.  They placed their dished in the sink and grabbed a couple of sweatshirts. 

 

As the two women walked down towards the water, Tobin looked at Alex and thanked her for staying with her while she was not feeling well.  “Tobin, I’m here for you if you need anything you know that,” Alex replied.  “I know, but it’s important for me to let you know I appreciated your help and support.” “That’s what best friends do. We help and support each other,” Alex replied.

 

Tobin was quiet for a while as the two friends kept walking.  She decided it was time to explain. “Alex?” “Yes.” Tobin took a deep breath.  “This anxiety issue started in France. “Sorry to hear that,” Alex replied.

 

“It started about three weeks into my stay. At first I was having trouble sleeping and then I began to shake and feel sick like I was going to throw up.  Some nights were better than others.  As time went on, I began to feel more and more tired and shaky.  I spoke with mom and dad about canceling my contract. They wanted me to come home so I was not alone dealing with the anxiety by myself.  I still do not really understand what has changed and what has set this off in my body.  I have never been home sick.  I have traveled all over the world with our national team with no incident.”  “Well Tobs, if I can give an opinion.  The one big difference, think about it, is you were on your own in France.  When we travel with the team you always have someone there for support and you always have a roommate,” Alex stated.  Tobin did not disagree with Alex’s assessment.  “The doctor said that something I’m processing subconsciously in my mind has impacted my body’s response.  How I react to certain situations can set off an attack and once the cycle begins it’s hard to get out of it.  When I told my parents that I wanted to stick it out they told me to ask around and find a physician who could help me.  I did end up finding a physician through one of my PSG teammates.  Laura’s sister had had similar challenges and the doctor she recommended was helpful.  So went with her recommendation and try her out.  She worked with me and provided some EMDR treatments which helped to remap my thought process.

 

What is EMDR stand for,” Alex asked? “It’s called Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing.  It really helped to reduce the impact of my anxiety.  “Is that what they use to treat post traumatic symptoms victims,” Alex said? “I think that you may be right but I’m not one-hundred percent sure. The doctor and I still have not pinpointed an event or memory that has set off my anxiety.  Somewhere in my experiences something underlying has created this feeling of panic,” Tobin explained.

 

“Maybe it is as simple as the fear of being on your own in an unfamilar country where you do not know the language,” Alex suggested.  “Maybe, it’s difficult to say I don’t really know,” Tobin replied.  “Maybe your body’s chemistry has changed you know they say that every seven years your body changes,” Alex said. “Well it could be. The thing I hate the most is taking the medication.  It’s not my style and it makes me feel weak like I can’t handle this myself.”  I have been praying and asking for strength as I work through this.  Alex continued to listen.  She was taken back from Tobin’s openness about her anxiety issues.  “I didn’t realize you were struggling with this Tobin. I wish you had shared this with me.”  Tobin shrugged, “I guess I did not want to worry you.” Worry me! Well, I have to say I do agree with your parents, you should have come home and got some support from family and friends,” Alex replied.  Tobin looked at Alex, “I really didn’t want to give up my dream of playing for PSG and lose out on the Champions League experience.  I would not have been happy with myself if I packed it up and left without really trying.” Alex understood.

 

As Tobin continued, she said both Lindsey and Koso were a great support to her.  They lived just across the street. Gratefully they never had to come to my rescue.  I did tell them about my anxiety attacks and they were very supportive.  I actually have been pretty stable since I finished my treatments.  The EMDR gave me the tools to help minimize the effects on my body.  This anxiety is really strange. It comes out of nowhere and not always easy to control.” “So you don’t know what kicks it off,” Alex asked? “No idea. When it happens, I try to figure out why but so far no luck.” “Tobin, please know that you have my support with this. If you need me during the night just come wake me up.  Do not hesitate to get me, ok?” Tobin smiled,” she knew Alex would always be there for her and she was grateful to have her as a friend.

 

They walked along the shoreline and Alex realized they had to get back to the condo to get ready for their afternoon training session.  As Alex turned around she looked at Tobin. She held out her hand and pulled Tobin in for a hug.  “I’m sorry you have had to deal with this on your own. I hope that being together this summer will help to put your mind at ease. “I think just sharing this all with you has taken a big load off my shoulders,” Tobin replied. Alex smiled and she hooked arms with Tobin and they headed back home.

 

Training went well. As Alex watched Tobin on the pitch, she recalled how she handled previous injuries and illnesses.  Tobin had a lot of grace and dignity.  She knew that Tobin would make it through this anxiety challenge of as well. As Tobin walked towards her all she could do was smile.  Tobin looked at Alex. “What!” “I’m really glad we have the summer to spend together.” Tobin lightly pushed Alex in jest and replied, “Me too.”

 

On the way back to the condo Alex and Tobin talked about Skyping Kelly that evening to see when they might to able to set up a weekend for Kelly to visit.  Their schedules were pretty tight and it may end up that they could only get together for dinner when the Thorn’s played Kansas City.

 

When they arrived,  they grabbed their bags from the trunk and came up the front steps.  Tobin held the door for Alex and walked down the hall.  “Hey Al, I’m taking a shower,” Tobin shouted from her room.  “Ok,” replied Alex. While Tobin was in the shower Alex looked to see if Servando had sent her a text or tried to call.  There were no messages. Alex thought to herself that’s weird.  Tobin came out of the shower and said, “Your turn.” Alex looked up. Tobin noticed Alex’s expression. “Is everything alright,” Tobin asked? “I think so.  I have not heard from Servando.” Alex shrugged and headed for her bathroom.  Tobin sat down on the couch and turned on the television.  She found an English League game to watch.  Tobin was flipping her damp hair trying to dry it in case they went out for dinner. 

 

Alex came out of the shower and decided to call Servando seeing she had not heard from him.  She sat on the side of the bed with wet hair and only a towel around her. She touch screened the number and heard it ring on the other end. Finally an unfamiliar voice picked up on his phone.  “Hello,” a woman answered. Alex hesitated and asked if she could speak with Servando.  She said, “Hold on a minute.”  It seemed like it took at least a minute for him to come to the phone.  “Hi Alex,” he said.  “Hey. I have not heard from you, she replied.  Where have you been?” “Well we had training and then a group of us went to dinner and now we are hanging out, he said.” “So who was that who answered the phone,” she asked? Oh, that is Nicole. “How do you know her?” “She is a friend of Blair’s,” he replied.  “Is Blair with you,” Alex asked? “Not right now,” he said. There was a strange silence on the other end of the phone.  Finally Servando asked Alex how her day had gone. She told him it was ok. She did not get into Tobin’s issues at that point. Next thing Alex heard Nicole say something and Servando said he was all set.  “What was that about,” Alex asked? Servando answered, “Nicole was asking me what I wanted for desert? “Seriously!  Well I guess I will let you go. Obviously you’re too busy to call me, so enjoy hanging out with Nicole,” Alex exclaimed! “Wait Alex it’s not like that.  We are waiting here till Blair returns.”  Alex hung up her phone.  If she could have, she would have slammed it down but her I-phone did not grant her that luxury.  Alex just sat there on the bed not sure what to think.  Was she over reacting?  Did her jealousy get the best of her? She wiped tears away from her eyes.

 

Alex came out of the bedroom about thirty minutes later.  “Feel better,” Tobin asked? “I’m not sure,” Alex said. “What do you mean,” Tobin looked confused?  Tobin noticed that Alex’s eyes were red and a little puffy.  “What’s wrong,” Tobin said with concern. “Well, I just had a really strange conversation with Servando.  First off, a woman answered his phone.” Tobin’s eyes widened. “A woman?” “Then it took him over a minute to come to his phone.  I’m not sure what is going on Tobin it just doesn’t feel right.”  “What did he say?” “Well that was the strange part, he just asked me how I was and when I asked who the woman was, he replied a friend of Blair’s and Blair was not even at the house.  Tobin I was so pissed that I told him to enjoy hanging out with Nichole and then hung up on him.” “Did he try to call you back,” Tobin asked?  “Nope, nothing!” “Well that seems a bit off,” Tobin replied.  Alex was pissed.  She paced back and forth until Tobin told her to sit down. “Tobin, am I being unfair here?” “I don’t think so.  I’m just not sure why he did not call you back,” Tobin replied. “Guilty conscious maybe…I think this is total bullshit,” Alex raised her voice!  “Why don’t you try and call him back,” Tobin calmly replied.  “Tobin, I’m not feeling it right now, she said. I don’t think I have anything to apologize for.”

 

Alex got up and walked into the kitchen.  “Tobin what do you feel like eating? I’m feeling like eating in.” “That’s fine.” Tobin got up to look at the menus they had in the drawer. “How about Chinese,” Tobin asked?  “That will work,” she replied.  Tobin placed the order and walked over to Alex who was sitting on the couch staring up at the ceiling.  Tobin sat down beside her and looked at Alex. “What can I do?” “Well I say that we need to pick up some wine when we pick up that Chinese order,” Alex said.  “We can do that,” Tobin said.

 

As Alex and Tobin had dinner and drank the wine, Tobin asked Alex if she wanted to watch a movie.  “A movie sounds good,” Alex replied. Tobin looked through the Netflix top movie list and they decided on watching “Fried Green Tomatos.”  Neither one had seen this movie and Syd had said it was really good.  The bottle of wine they had with dinner was almost gone and Alex was commenting on the movie and joked with Tobin about her being a “Bee Charmer”.  Tobin laughed, “Yah but who knows what would happen once I got the honey from the tree.  I could end up with an anxiety attack and then you would need to save my ass from the bees.  The two of them laughed so hard it brought tears to their eyes. 

 

The movie finished and they decided to Skype Kelly.  Alex opened her laptop.  She had sent a message earlier asking Kelly what time would work.  Kelly responded around 9:30pm.  Alex saw that Kelly was on and dialed her up.  “Hi Kelly,” Alex smiled. “Hey girl, how are you?”  I’m doing pretty well.  “Where’s your roomy,” Kelly asked.”  “She’s in the kitchen.”  Tobin could hear the conversation and came around the back side of the sofa and popped her head into the camera’s view.  “Hey Chica,” Tobin winked.  “What’s up Surfer Girl?” “Not much just the usual.” Tobin came around and sat next to Alex.  The three talked for about an hour. Kelly was telling them about her ankle and the fact it was not getting any better. She told them she was going to elect to have reconstructive surgery in August.  Kelly said the surgery will take me 4-6 months to heal.  Tobin knew all about that deal. She had a similar surgery on her ankle in 2010.  It took her approximately a year to get back and get past her chronic fatigue issues.  

 

Unfortunately Kelly’s scheduled surgery was not going to give her the opportunity to get together with Alex and Tobin over the summer.  They told Kelly to let them know how the surgery goes and they will plan to get together after the end of the NWSL season and before Tobin heads back to France. The girls said their goodbye’s and signed off.  “That really stinks,” Tobin said. “I know Kelly was doing so well with Kansas City until the injury,” Alex replied. “I know it’s too bad. Well Al, I’m going to get ready for bed. See you in the morning.  “Ok Tobs, good night.”  Hey, what time is training tomorrow,” Tobin asked?  “It’s at 1:00pm,”Alex replied.  “Ok great I was hoping to sleep in a little tomorrow morning.  Hey Al, I forgot to ask, “Did you hear back from Servando?” “I’m not sure, my phone is in the bedroom. I will check it later.” Tobin gave Alex a sympathetic look. “Ok, good night Al.”

 

Alex got up off the couch and turned off all the lights and went down the hall to her bedroom. She picked up her phone.  There was a missed call.  When she opened the page she saw that there was a voice mail.  She entered in her password and listened to the message.  It was from Servando.  As Alex sat a minute and listened to his message she decided to see if Tobin was still up. She wanted her to listen to it.  See if the message seemed genuine to Tobin.  Alex knocked on Tobin’s door.  Sticking her head in whispering, “Hey Tobs, are you asleep?”  “Not really, what’s going on?”   Alex told Tobin she wanted her to listen to Servando’s message.  After doing so, Tobin did not have an immediate response.  Alex asked, “What do you think?”


	4. Chapter 4

“So what do you think?” I think I need to listen to his voice message again,” Tobin said.  After the second time through, Tobin looked at Alex.  It sounds like you guys need to talk.  What do you think about his explanation about Nicole?  “I think is sounds legit, Tobin replied.  It is not easy to talk about these types of situations unless the person is sitting in front of you.  I always say you need to see the person’s eyes.  The eyes tell all.  Mirrors to the sole,” Tobin explained. “So should I call him back now,” Alex asked?  “I think you should.”  “It’s 11:30pm.”  “You care about him Al.  If it was me I would be sleeping with my phone until you called me back.”  Alex looked at Tobin. “Really!” “Really,” Tobin replied. “Ok I will give it a shot.  But once I’m done I’m coming back in here and we are going to talk about it,” Alex said.  “That’s fine,” Tobin replied.

 

Alex took her phone and went into her bedroom.  She sat a minute and stared at her phone trying to organize her thoughts.  Finally she dialed his number. The phone rang a couple times and then she heard his voice. “Alex, I’m so glad you called.  “It’s not too late,” she said? “Alex, I’m so sorry things got messed up earlier.  I never wanted to hurt you or have you question my intentions.  Nicole is just a friend of Blair’s and I wish I had never agreed to hang out with her until he came back.  Alex listened to him and was feeling a little better about the situation.  “Where are you now,” she asked.  “I’m in the condo.”  

 

“Alex, I love you and miss you and wished you were here with me.  She hesitated a moment, “I miss you too.”  “It’s important that you trust me Alex.”  It’s difficult sometimes,” she began.  When I called you and a woman answers, it automatically put me on the defensive and it’s difficult for me to be understanding.”  Servando understood, “Alex I wish I could hold you.”  It’s so hard being away from each other.  I don’t like the distance,” Alex expressed.  “I know. We will see each other in ten days.  Your team will be traveling to Seattle and we can spend some time then,” Servando replied. “I know I will see you, but our time together will be measured and that is difficult for me.  The long distance relationship is not easy for me Serva.  It really sucks, especially when I’m so far removed and then other people are in and out of the picture.  I have no reason not to trust you, but it just makes me feel jealous,” she explained.  “I get that Alex, but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about,” he replied.  “I know that but sometimes my frustration gets the best of me,” she replied. 

 

Their conversation ended up being just what Alex needed.  She hung up the phone and sat on the side of her bed. She felt calm again.  Alex really did not like the distance growing between them.  It was not the direction that she wanted their relationship to go.  Alex needed to have the person she cared about close to her.  But, realistically that was not possible especially when their careers were taking them to different directions.

 

After recapping the conversation in her mind, she got up and went down the hall to Tobin’s door.  She stuck her head in again and whispered to Tobin.  She heard faint snoring.  She decided the conversation could wait until morning and she went back to her room and went to bed.

 

Alex was up first and she made some coffee.  She took her cup and went outside and just enjoyed the beautiful morning.  The sun felt so nice on her face and she sat back in the deck chair and tried to relax.  She thought about her conversation with Servando.  She was struggling with how to cope with the long distance.  The distance had always been a source of frustration in their relationship.  Over the past couple of years the frustration had intensified.

 

Alex turned her head as she heard the sliding door open. “Good morning,” Alex smiled. “Good morning.  You never came back last night, Tobin said.”  “Nope, I stuck my head in your room and heard you snoring and decided to catch up with you in the morning.”   

 

“So how did it go,” Tobin asked?  “It went well I think.  He apologized and we talked about the distance and how it is difficult sometimes and things get misinterpreted and messed up. “It sounds like you made some progress.  Did he understand your frustrations? “I’m not sure on that.  He heard what I said, but I think he is more comfortable with the long distance thing than I am.  We did talk about the Nicole situation and I’m confident nothing was going on,” Alex explained.  So do you think you’re good,” Tobin asked? “We are good,” Alex replied.

 

Tobin and Alex went inside to the kitchen.  Tobin sat her cup of coffee down on the counter and began pulling ingredients out from the cupboard. Alex took a seat at the stool next to the island. “Hey Tobin, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

 

“Servando and my relationship, um do you think it will last,” Alex asked? Tobin immediately looked up at Alex.  Tobin was not sure how to answer her.  This was the first time she expressed being unsure about her relationship with Servando.  “I’m not sure I should answer that Al.  I think you need to answer that one for yourself.  I mean I think you guys make a great couple and you seem really close when you’re together,” Tobin explained.

 

“Yah I guess.  The question is, when are we really together these days, Alex replied?  This relationship seemed to always revolve around timing.  When we met at Cal Berkley we were inseparable always together it was great.  But once we graduated and our careers began to go in different directions, we began to grow apart.  The distance has made me look at the relationship in a different way. It just does not feel the same.  We have always been close. But to me, we feel more like friends these days.  I do care about him, but I’m not sure that I’m in love with him as much anymore,” she expressed.  “That’s interesting you say that Al, I’m not sure that is true,” Tobin replied.

 

“What do you mean,” Alex replied?  “Well based on your reaction to Nicole answering the phone and the fact you were pretty jealous, I figured you must still love him,” Tobin stated.  “Well maybe, but when I really think about it, my love feels different.  It seems more about loyalty these days.  Tobin just shrugged her shoulder, “It sounds like you still have some things to figure out.”

 

Tobin finished up the pancakes and they decided to sit outside and have breakfast on the deck.  “It is really nice today Al.  Wish I was close to the ocean I would totally be on my surf board.”  Alex smiled, “I know you would.  But, we have practice at one o’clock my friend and we have a game to prepare for and we need to pack for our bus trip to Seattle tomorrow. “Yah I know. I was just enjoying my day dream a moment.”

 

Practice went well that afternoon and Tobin and Alex got packed after dinner.  The two ended up sitting of the couch watching an episode of “Love it or List It”.  The episode took place in Hawaii.  Tobin was saying how she would love to live there.  She loves the low key lifestyle.  “Shim keeps telling us we should go visit her after the NWSL season ends. She would love to show us around. She even surfs Tobs.  I’m sure she would bring you to some awesome beaches” Alex said.   “That would be pretty sweet,” Tobin replied. “Yah no kidding it would be awesome.  Let’s think about trying to do that sometime.”

 

“I think we need to think about going to sleep.  We have to be on the bus for 9:30am,” Alex said.  She flipped off the TV and pulled Tobin up off the couch. “Come on,” she coaxed.  When Tobin finally stood up she placed her arm on Alex’s shoulder.  “Ok I’m moving.  They walked around the couch and down the hall and Tobin turned to Alex and asked her if she still wanted to go to dinner with Servando and his friend.  “Maybe you and Servando need to spend some time alone first.  Get things settled before the four of us get together for dinner,” Tobin said.  Alex looked at Tobin. 

 

“I’m fine with all four of us going to dinner.  Actually having you there for support through dinner will be much better for me initially.  Servando and I will find a time to talk alone.  Don’t worry about that,” Alex replied. “I had to ask Al, it’s important that you have the time to work it out. Goodnight Al, see you in the am,” she said.  Before Tobin could take a step, Alex reached out for her arm and smiled.  “Thanks for always thinking about me and being so understanding.” “No problem.  It’s important to me that you’re happy. Tobin reached out with open arms and pulled Alex in for a hug. Goodnight my friend.”  “Goodnight,” Alex replied. Tobin walked down to her bedroom and got ready for bed.  She was happy that Alex was comfortable with the four of them going to dinner. 

 

The team was getting ready to load the bus for the trip to Seattle.  Tobin was already seated on the bus when Alex finally walked up the steps and down the aisle.  Alex took her usual seat next to Tobin.  “You finally made it,” Tobin joked.  Alex just rolled her eyes at Tobin.  The bus ride was scheduled to be approximately 4 hours with one stop for gas and a quick meal break.  After resting awhile, Tobin turned to Alex and asked her if she had heard from Servando about their dinner plans.  Alex said she had not heard anything yet and would text him for the details.  In the meantime, Tobin opened her laptop and signed into Skype.  She had told her mom she would try and sign on around 11:00am.  Tobin saw that her mom was on and connected with her. “Hi mom, how are you and dad doing?” “Hi honey,” she replied.  “We are doing great.” “Hello Mrs. Heath,” Alex said. “Hello dear, how is my Tobin doing?  “She is doing great.” “I’m so glad she is back home and able to play with the Thorns for the latter part of the season.  I’m also very happy that she is staying with me for the rest of the summer. We are enjoying our time together,” Alex conveyed.  “Tobin your father and I have been following the games. Your team has some talented players especially the player from Canada Sinclair and that Shim girl from Hawaii.” “They are a great bunch of girls, Tobin remarked.

 

“So how have you been sleeping?” Tobin knew exactly what her mom was asking.  “I have been sleeping well. I did have one episode a week ago and Alex heard me fall out of bed and came in to check on me.  I told Alex about my anxiety and she has been really supportive,” Tobin replied. “Well I’m sure that Alex will help you if you need. You’re very lucky to have her.  She is a great friend.  “Tobin smiled at Alex.  “Hey Mrs. H, someone has to keep Tobs in line,” Alex joked.  “Your right dear, she laughed. What time will you be arriving in Seattle,” her mom asked? “I think the bus is scheduled to be in Seattle around 1:00-1:30pm,” Tobin said. 

 

“How is everyone doing?” “We are all doing fine. We hope to come see your game against the Breakers the beginning of August.  We should be able to drive up from Rhode Island if all goes well.  The field is about an hour and one half away from us so it should not be a problem.”  “That would be great mom. I would love to see you all,” Tobin expressed. “Well we will plan on it and if something changes we will let you know,” Mrs. Heath replied. “Ok then, Love you mom and tell dad the same.”  “Take care Mrs. H,” Alex replied.  “Love you honey,” we will plan to see you soon.  Tobin’s mom signed off.  “That was great to talk to your mom.  She looks great as always,” Alex said. “She worries about me more now since I have had the anxiety issues,” Tobin said.  “Well that is understandable Tobin your parents love you,” Alex said.

 

The bus pulled into a rest area and the team members got out and stretched their legs and grabbed some food to eat on the bus.  Alex and Tobin grabbed a sandwich from Subway.  They were both pretty hungry.  Alex pulled out her phone and saw a text from Servando.  Hey Tobs, Servando said we have a reservation to eat at Quinn’s tonight and we can dress casual.”  “That sounds perfect,” Tobin replied.

 

The team finally arrived at the hotel in Seattle and Alex and Tobin we excited to find out if they were rooming together.  Cindy knew this would be their preference and she accommodated their request. The girls threw their bags on the floor in the room and crashed on their beds. “It feels so good to just lie down,” Alex expressed. “Hey Al what time are we planning on meeting Servando and Andy,” Tobin asked? “We are going to meet at Quinn’s at 6:30pm.  We will take a cab downtown.  Servando said he could not pick us up. I guess Blair is using his car tonight.  “I think they are taking a cab as well.  The only thing we need to decide on now is what to wear,” Alex said.

 

The girls rested.  Alex actually fell asleep.  Tobin was reading when she looked up and noticed the time.  “Hey, Alex we need to get ready its 5:15pm.  I lost track of time while reading.  Tobin went over to her bag and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a white tank top and black Polo V-neck sweater.  She got dressed quickly and brushed out her hair and decided to wear it down. She put on a little mascara and eye liner.  Tobin always went light on the makeup.  As she finished, Alex walked in already dressed and began putting on her makeup.  “I can’t believe I slept that long,” she replied. “I can’t believe that I was not focused on the time.  I got caught up in my reading. It was a good thing I looked over at the clock when I did,” Tobin explained.  “I’m glad you did,” Alex winked. 

 

“So are you nervous Tobin?”  “No, I like meeting new people.  I’m hoping it will be a fun night.  “Did Servando say anything about doing something after dinner,” she asked? “He didn’t,” Alex replied.  “Let’s see how the dinner goes and then we can extend the evening if you’re comfortable with Andy,” Alex said.  “Works for me,” Tobin replied.

 

The girls took the elevator down and the taxi was waiting for them.  They got in and Alex told the driver we are going to Quinn’s at 10th and Pike on Capitol Hill.  The cab driver began to pull forward into the traffic. Tobin looked at Alex. “So you’re sure that the four of us tonight will be ok,” Tobin asked. “It will be fine,” she said.  I’m feeling like I’m kinda in the way.” “Well put that thought right out of your mind.  I’m really glad I have you there for support, Alex smiled.  “Ok, well it looks like we are here, Tobin said.  Alex gave the taxi driver a twenty and told him to keep the change.  The girls got out and walked up the steep front steps of the historic restaurant.  They entered and looked around for the guys.  They did not see them in the front entrance waiting area and decided to go into the bar.  They figured they were in there.  Sure enough, Alex saw Servando and he saw Alex and got up to greet her and give her a big hug and kiss.  Servando whispered into her ear. “I’ve missed you.” He stepped back from Alex and gave Tobin a hug and she smile and said hello.  Servando led the girls over to where a blonde haired guy was sitting.  Servando introduced Andy to Alex and Tobin. Andy got up from his seat and shook hands with both girls.  He then offered the seat next to him to Tobin and she walked around and sat down.  “So how long did it take you to get here from the hotel,” Andy asked?  “About ten minutes.  We probably could have walked down if the weather was nicer,” Tobin explained.  “So, Servando tells me you’re from New Jersey,” Tobin said. “I am.” “What town?” “Cedar Grove,” he replied. “That’s pretty close to New York,” Tobin said. “Yes and I hear your from Basking Ridge.  That’s a nice area your close to the ocean.” “Yah it’s pretty sweet there,” Tobin replied.  Alex could tell that Tobin felt pretty comfortable and that made her happy.  The conversation flowed around the table pretty easy.  They were laughing at some of the training stories the guys told and talked about their upcoming games.  Alex would look at Servando every once and a while and catch his eye and he would smile at her.  He was very attentive to Alex that night.  His actions were showing her that nothing had changed between them.  

 

The four of them ended up ordering desert and Servando and Alex split a brownie sundae and Tobin and Andy split a pecan pie.  The waiter brought over the check and the guys asked the girls if they could come back to their hotel and maybe watch a movie.  Servando knew that the girls could not come back to the condo.  The NWSL travel rules dictated that the team must stay at the hotel.  Alex lifted her eyebrow and gave Tobin a look. Tobin gestured a small nod telling Alex it was ok with her.  Once they got to the hotel room, Servando took the remote and looked up what movies were playing.  The group decided on “The Hunger Games”.  Servando asked which bed was hers.  Alex told him the one closest to the bathroom.  He immediately laid down and waited for Alex to join him.  Andy grabbed a chair and pulled it over close to the edge of the bed.  Tobin told him he could sit on the bed.  “The chair will not be comfortable after a while,” Tobin said.  He smiled.  They all got comfortable and turned off the light on the night stand.  The movie finally ended and the guys said they needed to get going.  They had an early practice in the morning.  Thankfully Tobin and Alex did not have practice until 1:00pm.  So they could sleep in late.  Andy asked Tobin if he could talk with her a minute.  They went out into the hall.  She smiled and followed him into the hall.

 

“Tobin, I just wanted to let you know that I had a really nice time tonight. You’re really easy to talk to.  I would like to talk about getting together sometime to have you show me how to surf.  It sounds like a lot of fun.  I’m going to give you my phone number. You can give me a call once you look at your schedule and we can talk about planning a date,” Andy replied.  Tobin said, “I would like that.”  Andy then looked Tobin and took her hand and kissed it. I’m very happy I met you.  Tobin blushed.

 

In the meantime, Servando and Alex were talking in the hotel room. Servando had been holding Alex for a while. “I wish I did not have to leave,” he said.  “I’m really having difficulty with the on again off again relationship Serva. It is so difficult to be apart,” Alex replied.  “Let’s talk more tomorrow,” he said. Servando gave Alex another hug and kiss and they walk to the door holding hands and opened the door to the hall.  Andy and Tobin were talking and they turned when Servando and Alex walked out from the room.  “Are you ready Andy?” “I’m ready when you are,” he said.  “Ok ladies we are going to head back,” Servando said.  I’ll call you tomorrow Alex.  Andy looked at Tobin. “Thanks for a great evening,” Tobin smiled.  They watched the guys walk down the hall and around the corner to the elevator.

 

Alex and Tobin went back to their room and sat down on Tobin’s bed.  “Looks like you hit it off with Andy.” “Yah he seems nice. Easy to talk to, she replied.  He gave me his number. He wants me to teach him how to surf sometime.” “Nice, Alex replied. Did he try to kiss you?” “Well he kissed my hand,” Tobin said. “Wow old school. I like that."  “Yah. I was comfortable with that.  So, what did Servando say,” Tobin asked? “We didn’t talk about what happened.  He just told me he missed me and that he didn’t want to leave me.  I still get a feeling that something has changed.  He is going to call me tomorrow and we are going to get together and talk more,” Alex replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Alex got up first while Tobin was still sleeping.  Alex just smiled as she walked by Tobin all curled up in her blankets with the comforter almost covering her head and her face sticking out.  She took a seat in the chair at the desk and looked out the window at Alki Beach.  Alex kept thinking about her relationship with Servando.  The idea of taking a break was milling in her mind.  She could not get past the fact that something seemed different between then.  Suddenly, Alex was snapped from her thoughts when she heard Tobin move.  Tobin rolled over and she slowly opened her eyes.  She saw Alex sitting at the desk. “Hey Al, what are you doing up so early,” Tobin asked? “I couldn’t sleep. I’ve been thinking about Servando.  I think we may need to taking a break from our relationship.” Tobin immediately sat up, “Alex that’s a big decision?” “I’m not feeling really sad about it, Alex replied.  I think he is going to be more broken hearted than I am.” “Al this is huge,” Tobin said. “I know!  I just can’t continue a relationship when we don’t seem connected. He does not call me like he used to and we never text or Skype.  It really feels like something has changed with us. Over the past six months I have been living on my own and it has made me more independent. I feel stronger.  I always felt I needed him in order to be whole.  I don’t feel that way anymore, she explained.  I feel closer to you than I do to him.”  Tobin just looked at Alex a little confused.  “What do you mean?” “I do Tobs. I feel closer to you. We share so much more.  We talk all the time. While you were in France, we would always make the time to text, call or Skype. We made plans to live together this summer while playing for the Thorns. Tobin, your friendship means the world to me.”  “Well that goes without saying Lex. Your friendship is dear to me too,” Tobin replied.  “It’s interesting when Servando and I are together we appear close but as soon as he leaves it’s like he becomes someone else.  No contact no calls.  So in my mind why continue to force a relationship that appears to be fading.” Tobin nodded.

 

“So Al, what are you going to do? Are you thinking of breaking up with him tonight?” “I’m seriously considering it.  We will see how the conversation goes at dinner tonight,” Alex said.  Tobin rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed adjacent to where Alex was sitting. “I’m here for you Alex no matter what happens,” Tobin replied.  “I know Tobin.  You are part of the reason I can actually even think about doing this.  You’re such a strong person and I have watched you grow and try new things.  Your influence has given me strength to take a look at my own life and decide on how I want to live it.  I think it’s time I stand on my own Tobs.” Tobin did not know what to say. In her mind she knew if this was what Alex wanted, Alex would make it happen.

 

After a few minutes of silence, they got dressed and went downstairs to the hotel conference room for breakfast and a team meeting.  The Thorns were scheduled to play the Reign at 2:00pm.  The weather was damp and foggy and coach Cone wanted to make sure the team was advised on the field conditions and the strategy for the game.  The meeting finally ended.  Shim and Tobin walked out together talking about what they were going to do after the game.  Ally had talked with Hope and Megan and they were up for going out to dinner after the game.  They might even hit a club or bar seeing their bus was not leaving for Portland until the next day. Shim asked if Alex was going to join them. Tobin told Shim that she was planning on getting together with Servando.  Tobin did not share anything else.  No one needed to know the situation. Tobin was not even sure how things were going to turn out so it made sense to just let the subject roll.  Tobin had to make sure she didn’t let on.  She was nervous about it and nervous for Alex.  

 

The Thorns ended up beating the Reign 2-1 in a close match.  After the game, the team took the bus back to the hotel.  Tobin, Sinc, Shim and Ally were all standing in the hotel lobby.  Alex was outside talking on her phone.  Tobin could only guess that she was setting up a time to get together with Servando. After about ten minutes, Alex came into the lobby and met up with the group.  Tobin looked at Alex. “Are you good,” Tobin asked? Alex responded, “I’m good.” They all needed to take showers before they got ready to meet Hope and Megan for dinner.  Tobin and Alex got off the elevator on their floor. They said goodbye to the group and walked down to their room.  “So what time are you meeting everyone Tobin,” Alex asked? “We are getting together around 6:30pm in the hotel lobby and meeting Hope and Megan at 7:00pm for dinner.  We might go to a club or bar after.  It depends on how everyone is feeling.  “Sounds like fun,” Alex said. “What time are you meeting Servando?”  “He’s picking me up at 7:00pm and we are going to go to dinner,” she explained.  “Alex if you need anything please call me. I will come get you,” Tobin said.  “Tobin, it will be ok.”

 

Tobin finished her shower and got dressed. She read for a little while until it was time for her to meet the girls down in the lobby.  “Al I’m heading out.” Tobin got up and walked over to the bathroom where Alex was standing.  “Hey, I will be thinking about you tonight.  Can you call me when you get back to the hotel if I’m not here?  I need to know you’re ok.”  “Yah I will. Tell everyone hello and that I wish I could have made it for dinner.” “Will do and remember, call me if you need me.” “I will don’t worry, Alex replied touching Tobin’s forearm.”

 

Tobin gave Alex a hug and walked out the door and down to the elevator.  Once she got to the lobby the girls were still waiting for Sinc.  Sinc finally made it and they headed out.  Shim noticed that Tobin seemed to be preoccupied.  Shim sat back and watched Tobin on the bus while she was talking with the other girls. The bus stopped and the girls got off the bus to walk to the restaurant.  Shim came up next to Tobin. “Hey are you alright,” Tobin looked surprised by the question?  “You don’t seem quite like yourself tonight,” Shim said. I guess I’m wishing Alex could have gone with us,” Tobin replied.  “Me too, Shim remarked.  “Maybe she will catch up with us later.” Maybe,” Tobin smiled.  The group met up with Hope and Megan and they had a great visit.  They shared many laughs and experiences playing the other teams in the NWSL.  They all agreed that the league has been awesome and they all had high hopes for the future. 

 

After dinner the group decided to go to a club that was a few blocks away.  Their waiter had talked the place up and said they should really give it a try. The group settled the bill and headed out. Tobin could not help but check her phone.  She thought she would have heard something from Alex.  It had been a couple hours since her and Servando had planned to meet.  Tobin told herself if Alex called she would go back to the hotel on her own.  Hope touched Tobin’s arm, “Hey it’s too bad Alex could not have joined us tonight.” “Yah, she would have enjoyed seeing everyone.” The group finally reached the club.  There was a ten dollar cover and a long line.  After a short wait, they finally got in and the place was hopping.  They had difficulty finding a table but ended up pulling together some lone bar stools around the far end of the bar. Megan, Ally and Shim headed for the dance floor while Hope, Tobin and Sinc hung out and ordered some drinks. The girls were enjoying their time together.  Tobin got up and headed to the bathroom.  On her way she checked her phone still no message.  She thought about texting Alex but changed her mind. After about an hour, Tobin and Sinc decided to head back to the hotel. They said goodbye to the others and grabbed a cab.  Tobin and Sinc entered the hotel lobby and got on the elevator. Sinc got off on her floor first.  “Good night Tobin. I will see you on the bus in the morning.” “Good night,” Tobin replied.  The elevator opened and Tobin walked down the hall toward her room.  As she got closer she heard loud voices.  She realized Alex and Servando were in the hotel room arguing.  Tobin was not sure what to do.  She did not want to get in the middle of the fight.  She decided to sit in the hall around the corner until Servando left.  After about twenty minutes, Tobin heard a loud slam of the hotel room door.  She saw Servando storm out.  At that point Tobin was not completely sure what to do.  She waited a few minutes and then decided to enter the room. 

 

Tobin slowing opened the door and walk in.  She heard Alex crying.  “Alex, Tobin called out! Are you alright?  I heard the arguing from the hall.” As Tobin came around the corner she saw Alex lying on the bed sobbing.  Tobin sat down beside her and placed her hand on Alex’s back.  “What did he say?” Alex rolled over with one arm lying over her eyes. He told me he had been seeing someone. Alex sat up and Tobin reached out for her.  Tobin pulled Alex’s head into her chest and held her under her chin. Alex continued to cry.  “Alex I’m so sorry.” Tobin was not sure what else to do.  She held her and rubbed her back.  After a few minutes, Alex lifted her head and wiped her eyes. “I knew it Tobin! I knew something was wrong.  I could feel it. Alex’s eyes were filled with anger and tears. “Did he say who it was,” Tobin asked? Oh yes, it’s that friggin' Nicole chick! He was cheating on me and lying to my face.  When he told me it was her, I went ballistic.  Tobin, you must have heard the worst part of the argument. “I heard the arguing as I was coming down the hall.  I actually went around the corner and waited.  I heard the door slam and waited a minute and that’s when I came in,” Tobin explained. 

 

Alex caught her breath. “If he wasn’t happy then he should have had the decency to talk with me about it. We have known each other for over 5 years.  I would have never done this to him. I know my feelings were changing for him as well, but I did not go out and start seeing someone else.  I’m feeling played right now and I’m angry and hurt.” “Tobin reached out for Alex’s hand, keep talking about it.  It is better to get it out and not hold onto the anger and sadness. I have learned this through my own struggles with my anxiety,” Tobin explained.

 

Alex was leaning against the headboard and Tobin was facing her sitting with her legs Indian style.  The two continued to talk. “So how did the argument end?” “I told him that I was done with him and that his actions were unforgivable.” “I don’t disagree with that, Tobin replied.  Trust ranks right at the top when it comes to any relationship.”  As Alex began to settle her emotions, Tobin said they should probably think about trying to get some sleep.  They needed to get up at six thirty the next morning.  “I’m not sure I can sleep Tobin,” Alex said. “Well let’s try,” Tobin replied.  They got changed and ready to bed.  Once they were settled in their own beds, Tobin reached over and turned off the light. “Try to get some sleep Lex.”

 

Alex kept tossing and turning.  Tobin could tell that Alex was having trouble settling her mind. Tobin knew all too well the struggle of not being able to sleep and worrying about something you could not control.  “Alex, Tobin said softly.  Are you ok? Alex replied, “I can’t fall asleep.”

 

Tobin got up and went over to Alex. Hey, scoot over. Tobin pulled the covers over her and Alex. “I’m here Al, just try to relax.  Let it all go. If you need to still cry, cry,” Tobin reassured her. Alex felt comfortable with Tobin beside her. “I’m so thankful you came back early,” Alex said.  Tobin pulled her closer for a hug.  “Just relax Al, we can talk more tomorrow.” As Tobin held Alex she could only imagine what had gone on before she arrived. Tobin was grateful that the argument did not get physical.   She thought about how much she cared about Alex and how she wished she had passed on the club.  Maybe if she had been in the hotel room, the argument may have been less intense. She also thought about the fact the truth might not have come out and in Tobin's mind that would have been far worse in the long run.

 

“Tobin, I need to ask you something?” “Anything,” Tobin replied.  “Can you sleep with me tonight? I don’t want to be by myself.”  “I absolutely can.”

 

Tobin settled her body beside Alex. After a moment of quiet Tobin broke the silence. “Al I’m sorry things went badly.” Alex reached her arm around Tobin’s waist and placed her head on her shoulder. Tobin felt Alex lifted her hand to her face to wipe off more tears.  “Thanks for being here for me Tobin. Your friendship means everything to me.”  Tobin smiled in the darkness and hugged Alex.  “I will always be here.” Tobin could feel Alex relax into her and this made Tobin feel strong.  For once she was helping someone with their fear and uncertainty.  It was an empowering moment for Tobin.  She held Alex and they both fell asleep. 

 

Six-thirty came way too quickly.  Tobin woke up first to the alarm. She nudged Alex who was still draped around the midfielder.  “Hey Al, its six-thirty we need to get moving.  Tobin began to move and Al pulled her closer.  “Tobin, stay still a minute. I need to thank you.  I don’t think I would have been able to sleep without you.  “Al, I’m glad I could help. I prayed for you last night. I prayed you would find peace.  Alex smiled, “I found peace and comfort in a friend.” Tobin winked at Alex.

 

They finally got moving and finished packing and went down to the team meeting room for breakfast.  Tobin and Alex sat together with a few other team members.  They were unusually quiet.  Some of their teammates noticed.  Shim pulled Tobin aside in the breakfast line and asked if everything was alright.  Tobin said yes and explained that they were just tired.  Al and I were up talking late last night.  Shim accepted the explanation and sat down.  Once breakfast was done the two girls walked back to their hotel room.  They grabbed their bags and walked back down to the hotel lobby and waited to get onto the bus.  Tobin looked at Alex, “Are you doing ok?” “I’m better,” Alex replied.

 

The team loaded the bus and they began their trip back to Portland.  Alex put her ear buds in and listened to some music while Tobin read some of her e-mails.  Both girls were still tired from the night before.  Alex began to fall asleep and ended up falling to the side resting on Tobin’s arm.  Tobin did not notice though. She had fallen asleep herself against her fleece jacket against the bus window. The two girls slept all the way home.  The bus arrived in Portland and Tobin and Alex were still asleep.  When Shim got up from her seat she noticed the two were leaning against each other asleep.  Shim nudged Ali and they decided to take a picture.  Shim then woke Alex and she in turn woke Tobin. The two girls were groggy for a minute or two and finally exited the bus.  They headed back to the condo.  Alex and Tobin walked into the condo and brought their bags down to their rooms.  When Alex walked into her bedroom she noticed the pictures she had of Servando.  She took them all down and placed them in her bottom dresser drawer.  It was time to move on. She took the extra clothes that Servando had left and packed them in a box and decided to ship them back to him.  Tobin had finished her unpacking and came into Alex’s room.  “Hey is everything ok in here?” I’m fine Tobs.  I’m just putting some pictures away and packing up his clothes to ship back to him.  Just then Tobin’s phone vibrated.  “Shim just sent me a photo message.  When Tobin opened the picture she looked and smiled.  She held the picture up for Alex to see.  Shim’s comment said.  “Crash Queens….so cute together.”  Tobin and Alex enjoyed the photo and replied thanks.

 

“Hey Al, I was going to go down to the market and pick up a few things,” Tobin said. “Give me a minute and I will go with you,” Alex replied.   Once Alex was done they headed out.  Alex actually brought the box of Servando’s items and mailed them that day. She needed some closer to a difficult situation.  “You know Tobin, I really hope I never see him again.” “Maybe in time you can forgive him,” Tobin replied. 

 

Tobin and Alex continued their summer routine.  Practice, travel and games filled their days.  Portland’s next game was away.  This time they were traveling to the East coast. They were scheduled to play the Boston Breakers August third in Somerville, MA. Alex was excited to play Boston because Syd was on that team and she would be able to catch up with her friend.  Syd and Alex had known each other since the 17U World Cup Team.  They always had a lot of fun when they hung out. Alex actually had texted Syd to tell her about what had gone on with Servando.  Syd was happy to hear that Tobin was with ALex to give her support during this difficult time. Alex also talked with her parents about what had happened and they felt that same way.  They were happy Tobin was staying with Alex and giving her support.


	6. Chapter 6

The team arrived in Boston with no delays.  Tobin’s parents had texted her to let her know that they were definitely coming to see the game and they wanted to try and catch her for dinner if possible.  Alex and Syd had sent a couple texts as well and they were going to try and get together.  The bus left the hotel and the team arrived at the field to warm up.  It was a great afternoon for a soccer game.  The whistle blew and the game started.  The Breaker’s came out attacking.  They were behind the New York Flash and Portland Thorns in the standings and really needed a win.  

 

Eight minutes in, the game took a dramatic change in direction.  The Thorns were moving the ball down the field and the Breaker’s midfielder stole the ball.  Alex was not going to have that go so she took off running hard and stuck her left foot in for a tackle and went down hard. Alex did not get up.  The official blew the whistle and immediately her team mates turned to see Alex on the ground. Tobin ran over.  She bent down and gently placed her hand on Alex’s stomach.  “Al, where does it hurt?”  She could only roll back and forth in pain.  Tobin was concerned.  Alex was crying, “my knee.”  Sheila the Thorn’s trainer was waved onto the field.  Alex kept rolling.  Sheila rolled Alex over onto her back and Tobin rubbed her right arm to try and divert her focus for the moment.  “Alex, where is the pain Sheila asked?” “It’s my knee, my left knee.” Tobin looked at Sheila.  “What do you think,” Tobin asked. Sheila preformed a few knee manipulations to see if she could tell if she had torn anything.  Tobin bent down. “Try to relax Alex. Try breathing through the pain,” Tobin said. “I can’t Tobin it hurts really bad,” Alex replied.  In the meantime the paramedics were coming across the field with a gurney to assist Alex off the field to the locker room.  The crowd was really quite and when Alex was pulled up, the crowd clapped. Alex wiped her tears and tried to hold it together as they took her off the field. Before she was rolled away, Tobin squeezed Alex’s foot. “I will see you at half time.  Alex looked at Tobin, “Beat these guys.” Tobin gave her the thumbs up.

 

At half time, the team entered the locker room. They were curious about Alex’s condition.  Alex had ice and a brace on her leg.  Tobin went over to Alex and placed her hand on her shoulder.  “What do you think?” “It hurts, but I don’t think I tore anything.  Sheila feels it is a sprain of the MCL. They are telling me they want me to fly back tonight and see the Portland Physician in the morning.” Oh wow, they’re not messing around,” Tobin said.

 

After half time the team headed back onto the field.  Alex was brought out on the gator cart and was brought to the team bench where she watched the remained of the game.  The Breaker’s ended up beating the Thorn’s 2-1.  It was not the way Alex or Tobin intended the game to end up.  When the team came out of the locker room after the game, Tobin’s parents were there waiting for her.  Alex came over on her crutches and gave the Heath’s a hug.  “Sorry you got injured,” Mrs. Heath said.  “I’m hoping it’s just a bad sprain.  I told Tobin it does not feel like it is torn.” “Well we will pray for a mild sprain then,” Mrs. Heath said.  “Alex what time are they flying you out tonight,” Tobin asked? “You are welcome to have dinner with us and then we can bring you to the airport,” Mr. Heath said.  “Let me check with Sheila to see what the flight plans are,” Alex replied. 

 

Sheila and Alex were talking on the side of the building by the lock room door when Syd came over.  “So what do you think Alex? Do you want to try and have dinner,” Syd asked?  Sheila just told me that they are having trouble finding a flight back to Portland tonight.  So it looks like I will be here in Boston.  Tobin’s family asked me if I wanted to eat with them.  I’m sure they won’t mind if you join us. Let’s go check.” Syd walked over slowly and Alex made her way with her crutches and leg brace.  “Hey Tobs, do you think it would be alright if Syd joined us for dinner,” Alex asked?  “I’m sure that will be fine.  My parents van can easily take us and then bring us back to the hotel after.  I just need to find Coach to make sure she will approve the dinner plans, Tobin explained. 

 

Plans were set. The Heath’s were taking Syd, Alex and Tobin out to dinner.   They promised Coach Cone they would have the girls back to the hotel by 10:00pm.  Their flight was early the next morning.  After dinner the Heath’s dropped Syd off at her apartment and then proceeded to the hotel.  Alex was feeling tired and was leaning against Tobin’s shoulder in the back seat.  Mrs. Heath turned around and just smiled at Tobin.  Tobin smiled back and turned to looked out the window.  As she watched the homes and cars go by, she thought to herself about how much Alex had been through and about how their friendship had grown over the summer.  Tobin could not quite figure out what was happening but she really felt closer to Alex.  She did not mind having her close.  She actually preferred it.  Alex’s breakup with Servando had changed things between them.  Tobin recognized that Alex needed her and it made her feel special.  She had never felt this way about anyone before and was not quite sure how to interpret it.  She did know she had feelings for Alex but was not quite sure how to express them.  It was a line that she did not know how to cross.  She knew that supporting Alex was making her happy and she was not going to mess that up. Their friendship was special and she cherished the connection.

 

Tobin snapped out of her thoughts when her mom said they were at the hotel.  Alex began to wake up and stretched.  She tried to sit up and realized her leg had stiffened up after sitting all that time during dinner. The girls got out of the van and Tobin gave her parent’s a hug and in turn the Heath’s gave Alex a hug.  “We hope everything works out ok for your knee Alex,” they said. “Thanks, I’m hoping it will be ok.”  Tobin grabbed Alex’s bag and held the door for her as she crutched into the hotel lobby.  They got to their room and Alex was happy to just lie down on the bed and relax.  “Can I get you anything Al?” “I’m ok Tobs,” Alex smiled.  “Ok I’m going to get ready for bed. 

 

Alex was relaxing on the bed and looked at Tobin as she came out of the bathroom. She had sweat pants and sports bra on. Alex could not ignore her abs. She could not get that thought out of her mind.  “Tobin?” “Yah Al.” “Can you grab me a bag of ice? I need to ice this knee before I go to sleep.” “Sure thing.” Tobin grabbed a plastic bag and headed out the door of the hotel room. “Wait,” Alex raised her voice! “What.” “You’re going to walk down the hall like that,” Alex said.  “It’s late Al. I’m sure I’m not really going to run into anyone,” Tobin replied. “Ok I guess it’s your choice.” Tobin went down the hall to the ice machine and filled the bag for Alex.  When she came back, she noticed that Alex had removed her leg brace and was sitting against the headboard with a pillow behind her head. “Here you go Al.” Tobin went into the bathroom and came out with a couple towels.  “Thanks Tobin,” Alex said. Tobin put the television on and they watched ESPN while Alex iced her knee.  After 20 minutes of icing, Al swung her leg to the side of the bed.  “Tobin. I’m going to need some help getting to the bathroom.” Tobin got up and helped Alex stand. Alex placed her arm around Tobin’s neck and they slowly walked over to the bathroom. “Tobin I may need your help with something.  I want to take a shower and I’m not sure if I can get my leg up over the tube wall.  If I can’t, can you help me,” Alex asked. Tobin hesitated.  “If you get stuck I can help you,” Tobin replied.

 

Tobin left Alex to herself in the bathroom.  Alex was able to get undressed and she placed a towel around herself.  At that point she knew she needed help from Tobin. “Hey Tobin,” Alex said. Tobin slowly opened the bathroom door. “Can you start the water in the shower and help me get in?”  Tobin turned on the water and let it run until it was warm.  She then helped Alex to the far end of the shower.  “Ok, How do you want to do this,” Tobin asked?  “Um let me put my left arm around your shoulder and then I will hold this bar and step in with my good leg.  Then I will have you swing my left leg in.  Once I’m done you will have to help me out the same way.” “Ok let’s give it a try,” Tobin said.  Alex’s plan worked.  Once Alex was behind the shower curtain she handed Tobin her towel.  “Al, I’m going to leave the bathroom door open so if you need anything you can yell to me,” Tobin said. “Ok,” Alex replied. 

 

Alex finished her shower. Tobin heard the water shut off and came back into the bathroom.  “Tobin I will take my towel,” Alex said from behind the curtain.  Tobin handed her the towel. Alex opened the shower curtain and Tobin helped her back out. “It is going to be difficult for me to reach,” Alex said. Tobin grabbed another towel and bent down and dried off her legs. Tobin grabbed Alex’s sweatpants. As Alex leaned against the counter, Tobin bent down and slowly lifted her left foot and guided the sweatpants onto her left leg. She did the same for the right leg and lifted the pants up so that Alex could pull them the rest of the way. “Tobin I’m sorry to be such a pain.” “Its fine Al I’m glad to help,” Tobin reassured her. Tobin left Alex to herself so she could finish getting dressed. 

 

Tobin came out of the bathroom and realized that the bag of ice had melted all over Alex’s bed.  “Oh no Alex, we have a little problem,” Tobin said turning towards the bathroom where Alex stood. “What’s wrong?” “We forgot to pick up the bag of ice and it leaked all over the bed.  “Well Tobs I guess I will be sleeping with you tonight,” Alex smiled. 

 

Tobin got the ice bucket off the mini bar and lifted the soaked bag into the bucket.  Then she took the towels that were on the bed and soaked up as much of the dampness as she could. “Hopefully most of this will dry overnight.  If not we will have to give the Hotel staff a heads up.”  Tobin helped Alex into her bed and went to brush her teeth.  Tobin came out of the bathroom and turned off the light.  The television was still on so she could see her way around the room.  Tobin got into bed and turned off the television with the remote.  It was quiet for a moment and then Alex broke the silence. “Tobin Thanks for helping me tonight. I know I could not have taken a shower on my own.” “You’re welcome Al. I’m happy to help.” “So how does your leg feel,” Tobin asked? “It’s ok.  The ice was a good idea.” “Yah except for getting the bed all wet,” Tobin laughed.  “Well in a way, I’m kind of glad it happened, Alex replied. “I like being close with you. You make me feel safe.” Tobin reached out and held Alex’s hand and squeezed it lightly.  “I like having you close too Al,” Tobin replied.  The two women drifted off to sleep.

 

The next morning Tobin woke up first and rolled over onto her side and just looked at Alex sleeping.  She looked so peaceful. Tobin thought about what Alex had said about being close. It gave Tobin a feeling of confidence.  Just then the alarm went off and Tobin reached over and gently rubbed Alex’s arm. “Hey Al, it’s six-thirty. We need to get up,” Tobin said. Alex slowly moved and was able to roll onto her side and look at Tobin.  “How did you sleep Al,” Tobin asked? “I slept really well considering my knee.  I seem to always sleep best when I’m with you,” Alex said.  Tobin smiled. “Good I’m happy to hear that.” Tobin took Alex’s hand and quickly kissed it. “It’s time to get moving.” Tobin rolled herself towards the edge of the bed. “Wait one minute, Alex said.  You don’t think you can just kiss my hand and take off.  Come back here!” Tobin laughed. She rolled herself back into bed next to the forward. Alex placed her hand on Tobin’s cheek.  She took a second and just looked into Tobin’s brown eyes.  “Tobin I’m really not sure how to say this but I’m having feelings for you. Since my breakup with Servando, I have really gotten a sense of what it feels like when someone really cares about you.  Tobin you really know me and I can tell you really care.  Alex smiled at Tobin and leaned in and gently kissed her lips.  Tobin immediately felt a rush of heat move through her body.  It was like nothing she had ever felt before.  Tobin pulled herself closer to Alex and they continued to kiss. It was intoxicating.  Tobin pulled herself back and looked at Alex.  “Al I know. I have feeling for you as well,” Tobin said. The two shared a long hug. It was difficult for them to pull away from each other.  They both knew they needed to get ready, but neither one wanted to end this moment.  “I hate to say it Tobin, but we have to get going,” Alex said with disappointment in her voice.  “I know Al.” Tobin got up and packed her things.  Once she was finished she helped Alex get dressed and packed. Alex crutched over to the door where Tobin was standing.  She reached out and touched Tobin’s arm and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  “I think I’m falling for you,” Alex said. Tobin pulled Alex in for a hug.  “Al, I fell in love with you a long time ago,” Tobin replied.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a difficult flight home.  Alex shifted in her seat looking at Tobin as she slept.  The forward was thrilled about how their relationship had developed over the last month.  Alex had never had feelings like this for a women. She had never felt this type of connection before to anyone.  Her relationship with Servando had been so different so distant.

Alex looked at Tobin again and reached over and touched her arm.  “Tobin we are about to land. You need to bring your seat forward,” Alex said in a soft voice. Tobin lifted her head from her neck pillow and just smiled at Alex.  “Hey beautiful,” Tobin said.  Those words sent a rush through Alex’s body.  “Hey sleepy-head. You have to pull you seat forward.” “Oh right, thanks. How are you doing Lex?” “I’m doing ok.  I will be happy when I can just get home and relax.” Tobin reached over and held Alex’s hand.  

Once the plane landed and the team exited the plane, Cindy and Sheila let Alex know she had an appointment with the Thorn’s Orthopedic Health Center at 2:00pm. Tobin called a cab and the two girls headed home to the condo. Going up the steps to the condo was a chore for Alex. Tobin carried all the bags up over the steps and Alex slowly made her way up the stairs with her leg brace. “Al let’s get something to eat and then I will drive you to your appointment.  Tobin had the time to help since the Thorn’s did not have a practice scheduled for that afternoon.  “I appreciate you driving me. I was thinking we could eat at Riffle’s it’s not far from the Orthopedic Center,” Alex said.  “I’m good with that,” Tobin replied. 

As Tobin and Alex walked out the front door of the condo, Tobin stopped Alex and told her to jump up and she would give her a piggy-back to the car.  “Let me get down to the bottom step and then I can hop on easier,” Alex said.  Tobin ran down the stairs first and waited for Alex.  Tobin was so happy.  She could not contain herself.  “Her smile made Alex smile.  Alex climbed onto Tobin’s back and Tobin carried Alex to the car. “You’re such a dork Tobs,” Alex said.  “Hey I think I’m a dork who really cares about you,” Tobin replied with a smirk.  She put Alex down and turned around to a sudden kiss planted on her cheek by the forward.  “I love you, Alex said.  Tobin smiled and gave Alex a heartfelt hug. “I love you too Al.”  Tobin opened the door and Alex got in.  After closing the door for Alex, Tobin went around to the driver’s side of the car and got in.  They enjoyed lunch. “Ok next stop Orthopedic Health Center,” Tobin said.

They arrived a little early for to the appointment. The woman at the front desk took Alex’s information.  After 15 minutes of waiting they called for Alex.  “Hey Tobs, do you want to come in with me,” Alex asked? “Are you sure,” Tobin said? “Yes come with me,” she replied.  The two girls walked in.  They waited for a little while and then a tall doctor walked in.  “Hello Alex, my name is Dr. Houghton.”  Alex shook her hand. “So Alex, describe how this injury happened.” Alex explained the situation.  Dr. Houghton asked Alex to lie down on the exam table.  She began to manipulate Alex’s knee joint.  After about five minutes, the doctor determined that Alex has a grade 1 tear of the MCL. Dr. Houghton explained that her MCL tear or in other words sprain is usually the result of the knee being directly hit on the outer part of the knee or from repeated stress to the ligament, which causes the MCL to stretch or tear.  The result is pain and instability along the inside of the knee.

“The injury you described seems consistent with my finding. Alex, it will take you four to six weeks to recover from this sprain, Dr. Houghton explained.   Your treatment will consist of the following.  I want you to ice frequently and take an anti-inflammatory medication which I will prescribe.  In addition I will schedule you to meet with a physical therapist to get you back to pre-injury condition.  Do you have any questions?” Alex thought a moment. “How long will I need to wear a brace?” “You will need to wear the brace for therapy sessions and once you get back on the field you need to wear it for another month after you recover.  The brace you have currently will actually be switched out before you leave today.  You will need to be fitted for a walking and training brace.  I will have the technicians fit you up for the walking brace and you will pick up your training brace at your first therapy session,” Dr. Houghton explained. 

Alex thanked the doctor and the girls were brought down to the brace technician’s office.  Alex got fitted up.  The technician recommended that Alex use Tobin as support as she leaves the office today.  Once you fill the anti-inflammatory meds, it will hurt because this brace increases your range of motion and your knee has been stiff and it will seem unstable until your muscles get moving again.  Alex did exactly what the technician said. Tobin walked over to Alex and she placed her arm around Tobin’s shoulder and Tobin helped support Alex as she began to walk with the new brace. “Ok Al let’s get you home,” Tobin said.  Alex looked at Tobin with sincere gratitude and whispered a thank you to her as they walked out of the building.  “Thanks for all your help today.  It means so much to me that you are here,” Alex said. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, Tobin replied.  “Let’s get you home. It has been a long day of travel and appointments.” Alex agreed and they got into the car and headed to the condo.

Once home, Alex walked into her bedroom with help from Tobin and she sat down on the bed and slid back to rest.  Tobin sat down beside her and just looked at Alex.  “I’m so tired Tobs. Can you take my brace off,” Alex asked? Tobin began to undo the Velcro straps and loosened the brace sliding it down and off Alex’s leg.  Tobin gently rubbed the indentations around Alex’s knee.  “That feels really good,” Alex said. Tobin could see that her knee was still swollen.  “Alex I’m going to get you some ice,” Tobin replied.  “Wait a minute Tobin. I really want to take a shower, but I don’t know if I have the energy, Alex complained.  I always take a shower after flying.  It’s just something I do,” Alex explained.  “I can help you get into the shower Al,” Tobin replied.  Tobin thought a moment and wondered if she could be so bold as to suggest that they might shower together. Tobin did not know how to ask Alex that question and it seemed a little too forward for where they were in their relationship.  Alex’s voice snapped Tobin from her thoughts. “That would be great if you helped me,” Alex replied.  “Same routine as the other night,” Tobin asked? Alex looked at Tobin and nodded yes. “Except for one thing,” Alex said.   “What’s that,” she asked? “I would like it if you would join me,” she said with a soft look. Tobin was caught off guard.  It was as if Alex had read her mind.  “I’m, um, are you, I mean, if you’re…..Tobin did not know how to answer.”

“Tobin, come over here.” Alex reached out for Tobin’s hand. “If this is too soon, it’s ok.  I want you to be comfortable,” Alex said.  Tobin took a moment and looked at the floor and then looked up at Alex. “Honestly, I was thinking how much I would love to shower with you but I did not know how to ask and did not want to force a situation on you especially with your knee injury,” Tobin explained. “Tobin you are unbelievable. Your honesty blows me away,” Alex said. The two girls smiled at each other and Tobin helped Alex walk into the bathroom. 

Tobin started the water and Alex started to get undressed.  Tobin did the same. Once they were undressed, Tobin helped Alex into the shower the same way she did a few before. Once Alex was in, she followed her.  The warm water felt so good to Alex.  She turned her head towards the pulsing water.  Tobin reached out for Alex’s waist and steadied her.  It was difficult for Alex to bend down and get the bottle of shampoo. Tobin stopped Alex as she tried and told her she would get it.  Tobin grabbed the bottle and squeezed the shampoo into Alex’s hand and she began to wash her hair.  “This water feels so good,” Alex said. Tobin just looked at the forward as she washed her hair and was captivated by how beautiful her body was.  Tobin had seen Alex in the shower many times but she never was able to admire her physique.  She was always surrounded by team members and did not want to draw attention to herself by staring.

Once Alex finished her hair with conditioner she turned her back to Tobin.  Tobin slipped her arms around Alex and brought her close for a hug.  Alex’s warm back felt nice against Tobin. She moved Alex’s hair to one side and she began to kiss the back of her shoulder.  Alex relaxed back into Tobin and she just continued to hold her while the water cascaded over both their bodies. “You feel nice Tobin,” Alex said. Tobin smiled and reached for the soap. “Let me wash you Alex.”  Tobin took the soap and washed Alex’s back first. Tobin took a moment and washed herself.  The water rinsed off the soap between them. Once Tobin had rinsed herself off she slid her hands around Alex’s hips and washed her stomach moving slowly down each legs and back up slowly to her inner thighs. “Oh my god Tobin you feel wonderful.  I’m not sure how long I can stand here if you continue to do that.  My legs are feeling weak,” Alex said. Tobin softly brushed Alex’s core and she moaned and held the shower bar hoping not to lose her stance.  Tobin kissed Alex and slid her thigh between the forwards legs to support her weight and slowly moved her finger just inside Alex.  A shutter ran up inside Alex’s lower abs. “Alex I think we need to finish this in bed,” Tobin whispered.  Alex agreed and the two finished washing off the soap and shut off the shower.  As the water dripped from their bodies Tobin opened the shower curtain and helped Alex out and gave her a towel. Alex wrapped the towel around her body and Tobin wiped down Alex’s legs. As she looked up at the forward the midfielder could see the desire in the forward’s eyes.

Tobin finished drying herself off and she picked Alex up and carried her to the bed.   As soon as Tobin set Alex down, Alex pulled Tobin on top of her and the two kissed passionately.  Tobin broke from the kiss a moment and just looked into Alex’s eyes.  “I have wanted you hold and kiss you like this for a long time,” Tobin said. You are so special to me and I’m so happy we have got to this place.  I was not sure this day would ever come,” Tobin expressed.  Alex reached up for Tobin’s cheek and pulled her in for another kiss. “I love you Tobin.

The midfielder kissed Alex’s neck and collarbone moving down the left side of her body where her thumb outlined the underside of her breast while she flicked the forward’s nipple with her tongue.  Alex’s chest rose and she moaned with satisfaction. Tobin massaged her other nipple until it hardened and Tobin knew Alex was open for more.   Tobin kissed and sucked on Alex’s lower lip whispering she loved her as she slid her knee against her core moving in a circular motion. Alex responded whispering I love you. Tobin began to move down her body past her stomach to her pelvis.  Alex rose as Tobin’s head move closer to her center.  Alex placed her hands on the midfielder’s head as she began to kiss and cream her core.  “Yes, baby, keep going”, Alex pleaded.

Tobin gently pulled Alex’s labia open exposing her entire center and began to suck on her clit.  Alex had never felt such strong and intense aching in her center. “Tobin, I’m really close.” Once Tobin heard that she took her index and middle fingers together and began to slowly enter Alex.  As she did Alex’s let out a sexy moan.  Tobin slowly glided her fingers in and almost all the way out of Alex a half a dozen times and she could feel Alex’s muscles contracting around her fingers. Tobin’s touch was continuing to building on her anticipated climax.  Alex was so wet. Her wetness turned Tobin on.  Tobin’s nipples were getting hard and she could not wait until Alex could be inside of her.  Tobin continued her rhythm and Alex let out a load moan and came in a dramatic way. “Oh my God Tobin,” she breathed! As Alex’s insides pulsed Tobin curled her fingers upward.  This sensation was like nothing Alex had ever experienced.  She was totally unraveled and throbbing. Tobin could feel her muscles clamp around her fingers.  As her climax began to lesson, Tobin slowly moved her fingers in a circular fashion inside Alex.  It caused Alex to shutter a few more times and she was so satisfied that she did not want to move from her position.

Tobin slowly withdrew her fingers from Alex’s core and moved back up Alex’s body kissing her stomach and breasts and then finally Alex’s lips.  “Tobin you felt incredible, Alex said with lust filled eyes.  I have never experienced that intense of an orgasm ever.”  Tobin just smiled. 

As they continued to kiss and caress each other, Alex repositioned her body.  She moved her hand towards Tobin’s pelvis and Tobin opened her legs and Alex’s fingers found her core wet and inviting. Alex began to rub her center and circle her clit.  “Alex that feels really good,” Tobin said.  Alex continued to kiss Tobin on the lips while she circled her center. She too inserted both middle and index finger slowly into Tobin. As Alex moved in and out of Tobin she moved down and kissed her breast.  Alex was not able to do everything she wanted due to her injured knee but she also knew Tobin understood her limitations.  Alex continued to slide her fingers in and out of Tobin’s wet core and lightly bit and sucked her nipple with her mouth and tongue.  Tobin began to respond and her hips rose off the bed and she could not hold off any longer as she came.  Tobin’s muscles squeezed Alex’s fingers.  Alex was not quite sure what to do at that point so she just held her hand steady a moment and when Tobin’s hips settled into the bed she slowly circled her thumb around her swollen clit. Tobin reacted to this and at the same time Alex moved her fingers back and forth inside Tobin. “That’s really nice Al.  I like that. You feel really good,” Tobin whispered. 

Alex looked into Tobin’s eyes. “I’m happy that I could make you feel good.”  Alex had never made love to a woman before and she was not really sure exactly what to do. Tobin taking the lead helped Alex to understand what would make Tobin feel satisfied.

The two women relaxed and Tobin rolled over and held Alex.  “Hey Al do you think you should still ice your leg,” Tobin asked? “Yah I probably should, Alex replied.  But I’m really not interested in moving you feel too nice.”  Tobin agreed.  Alex felt so content and safe in Tobin’s arms. Tobin’s heart was so full of happiness and it did not take long for them to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Alex woke up to the aroma of coffee brewing.  As she rolled over Tobin was sitting with a smile and a bag of ice beside her.  “Tobin I have not even got out of bed yet,” Alex pouted covering her eyes with her forearm.  “Sit up Al, I will bring you a cup of coffee and you can ice your leg for twenty minutes or so and then we can have breakfast.” “Give me a minute,” Alex replied.  Alex rolled over to the other side of the bed and she hopped on one leg into the bathroom.  In the meantime Tobin went into the kitchen.  Alex eventually came down the hall to the living room on her crutches. “Ok Tobs, I’m ready for coffee,’ Alex said.

Tobin came around the corner and turned on the television and handed Alex her coffee.  Tobin took the bag of ice and taped it to her knee.  “Holy crap Tobin that is cold.”  “I’m sure it is but you have to do it,” Tobin said as she placed a soft kiss on Alex’s forehead.  Alex tried to enjoy her coffee as her knee throbbed from the cold.  “Hey Tobin what time is practice today?” “I will be heading over around 11:00am,” Tobin replied.  “I’m thinking I may come with you. My rehab session is not until 3:00pm,” Alex said. “Sweet, I would love that. I’m sure everyone will be interested to see how you are doing,” Tobin replied. 

Alex removed the ice bag and handed it to Tobin.  Tobin dumped the remaining ice and water in the sink and shook out the bag for later.  Tobin placed a couple bagels in the toaster and she walked over to the sofa.  She sat down and looked intently at the forward. “Al, last night was really special to me, Tobin expressed. I have to let you know I have been in love with you for a long time.  Alex reached out and placed her hand along Tobin’s jawline and kissed her. “I love you Tobin,” she replied.  The women shared a long embrace. Tobin pulled back and just took Alex in. “What,” Alex said. “You’re beautiful.  I always hoped that someday we could be together.   Your love is empowering,” Tobin explained.  Alex smiled. "You know Tobin, I feel your love. It’s unconditional.  I have never known love like yours, Alex explained. You have given me a sense of freedom and strength to move forward in life.  Last night was amazing and our connection felt really deep.”  Tobin nodded as she held Alex’s hand.  Just then the bagels popped up. Tobin stood up and pulled Alex to her feet.  “Breakfast is ready babe.”

They finished breakfast and they headed out to the practice.  Later in the day Tobin brought Alex to her rehab session.  Afterwards Tobin and Alex grabbed some dinner.  Once back at the condo they settled in and watched a movie.  The two women ended up falling asleep on the couch.  Around 1:30am Alex woke up.  She did not move right away.  She was nestled against Tobin’s warm side.  Tobin’s arm was draped around her waste and she felt safe in Tobin’s arms.  Alex began to think about how things may play out for the rest of the season.  She knew her knee was feeling stronger and she had set a goal in her mind to get healthy for the upcoming payoffs.  The Thorns had managed to get back on track the second half of the season and a lot of that had to do with Tobin.  Her play in the midfield had given the team what they were missing organization and control of the game.

Alex began to fall asleep again as her thoughts faded from her mind. The next morning Alex woke up first.  This time she was lying flat on her back and Tobin had found her place on Alex’s shoulder.  Alex took her hand and pushed some of Tobin’s hair off her face.  As she did Tobin began to stir.  Tobin slipped her hand under Alex’s tank top and lightly moved her hand up her side. Tobin’s hand came to a rest just below her breast.  Tobin lifted her head and kissed Alex’s cheek.  “Good morning,” Tobin groggily whispered. Alex smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead as she placed her head back on Alex’s shoulder.  Tobin’s hand gently caressed Alex’s side and she moved her hand over her chest and stomach.  “That feels nice babe, Alex said. Tobin continued to caress the forward.  Alex enjoyed Tobin’s light touches.  The midfielder moved her hand down to Alex’s knee. “How’s the knee feeling from rehab?”  Alex told Tobin that she felt stronger and she shared her goal to play towards the end of the season.  Tobin thought it was possible but cautioned her not to push too hard. 

The women talked for a little while and Tobin asked Alex if she would like to try and walk down to the local coffee house and then maybe walk along the water a little while.  Alex thought that was a great idea. It had been a while since they had done that.  They showered and got dressed and headed out.  Tobin grabbed a rolled up blanket so if they wanted to stop and sit and rest they could.

After walking the beach for a while, they found themselves sitting on the blanket that Tobin had brought.  Alex sat down between Tobin’s legs and leaned back against her front. They sat back and took in the beautiful surroundings.  It was a perfect morning.  The sun felt so good.  Alex reached down and rubbed her knee.  “Are you doing ok,” Tobin asked? “I am, Alex replied. I’m just rubbing my knee to help with circulation around the injury.  Tobin placed her arm around Alex. “I really hope you can play Al.” “Me to, I’m going to try my best.”

The Thorns ended the season with a record of 10-6-6.  They were slated to play KC in the semi-finals seeded in third.  The Thorns were disappointed that they could not play in front of their fans.  The fans in Portland were so great and they had provided so much support to the team.  The Thorns flew to Kansas City.  Tobin was so stoked to play the semi-final she could not contain herself.  Alex on the other hand was able to put on the uniform but Cindy told her she would be a sub.  Cindy still felt that Alex was not quite strong enough to go in.  But if the Thorns needed her Cindy might consider it.  Alex was disappointed but she had to follow the coach’s recommendation. 

The game started and the Thorns were down two goals.  Tobin kept chanting to her team mates on the field.  Her energy and enthusiasm was helping to lift the team.  Her true impact happened when she scored the first goal after receiving a perfect pass from Kerr.  Tobin notched a perfect shot.  The team all run up and jumped all over Tobin in celebration. Tobin just kept pushing. “Let’s go.” She kept saying.  Then another goal game off the foot of Weimer.  The score was now tied.  As Tobin was running down the field, Scott one of the defenders from KC ended up stepping down on the top of Tobin’s right foot.  Tobin went down is severe pain and Alex jumped off the bench yelling at the refs to stop the play there was a player hurt. Finally the play was stopped and Tobin’s friend Lauren Holiday from KC ran over to see what had happened. She could tell that Tobin was in extreme pain.  She wiped the black rubber flecks of Tobin’s face once she pulled her shirt back down.  Tobin ended up getting carried off the field and Alex was finally able to go to her once she was on the sideline.  Sheila, the Thorns trainer, began to remove Tobin’s sock and the tape that was supporting the foot from a prior injury.  Tobin was so upset that she drove her fist into the top of the equipment bag beside her. 

Alex came over with her water bottle and bent down and handed it to Tobin. Alex placed her hand on Tobin’s shoulder.  “I’m so pissed Al. My stress fracture was just starting to heal from previous injury,” Tobin said. “I’m sorry Tobin, Alex replied. Sheila cut off the tape and tried to determine if any of Tobin’s metatarsals were broken.  “Tobin you are going to have to get this x-rayed after the game.  I can’t tell if anything is broken at this point,” Sheila explained. “This is such crap.  The timing of this really sucks, Tobin said. “Don’t over think it Tobin. I think you need to get the x-ray first to determine what is really going on.”

The Thorns ended up winning the game in overtime 3-2.  It was a great win. The Thorns were headed to the finals.  NY Flash won the other semi-final game 2-0 and based on the NWSL win loss records the NY Flash would host the finals in Rochester, New York.

Tobin came though the double doors of the Thorns Medical Center on crutches toting an air cast on her right ankle. Alex stood up when she saw Tobin walking towards her. “Let’s get you home.  Time for me to return the ice favor,” Alex smiled. Tobin took the joust. “Yah, funny Al,” Tobin rolled her eyes.  As they walked out, Tobin thought to herself I hope that this foot is not broken.  I really want to play in the finals.  Alex opened the car door for Tobin and it broke her thoughts. “We make a great pair,” Alex said.  “We certainly do. Thanks Al,” Tobin winked. Alex put her hand around her shoulder. “Let’s get you home.”

Alex noticed that Tobin was really quiet, but respected her space and did not force a conversation. Tobin was thinking about her injury and how it was going to affect her play going forward in France. The Champions League play would start in September.  It caused a bit of anxiety and stress within her.

When they got home Tobin went into her bedroom to lay down.  A few minutes later Alex came in with the large bucket of water and ice. “Can I get you anything Tobin,” Alex asked? “Probably a towel for when I take my foot out,” Tobin replied.  Alex grabbed a towel out of the bathroom and brought it to her.  Tobin looked up at Alex and asked her to come and sit with her.  Alex came over and sat Indian style next to Tobin’s left leg while the right leg was hanging over the edge of the bed in the bucket of ice and water.  Tobin had her phone next to her waiting for the call back from the Medical Center.  “You want to know something,” Tobin said. “What?” “I can’t believe that our summer is almost over. Once the final is played next week in Rochester, I’m going to have to head back to France.  I’m beginning to feel sad and anxious about it. I’m excited to play Champions but not excited to leave you,” Tobin explained.

“I feel the same way. I have been trying to avoid the subject,” Alex replied.  “I know our relationship has grown into something special and I don’t want to leave but my contract gives me no choice,” Tobin expressed.  Just then Tobin’s phone buzzed.  She picked up the call and listened.  Alex watched her reaction as Tobin received the diagnosis on her foot injury.  Tobin finished the call and looked to Alex. “What did they say,” Alex asked. “The good news is that I do not have a break.  They also said that my stress fracture is still not healed and they said I need to rest my foot,” Tobin replied. “Well at least you don’t need a cast.” “Yah I guess that is something, Tobin replied.  They are going to call Cindy and give her the update.  I’m to report to practice on Monday with the team.  I guess Cindy and I will discuss my chances on playing in the final. “Good I vote for that,” Alex replied.  Alex turned around and sat next to Tobin against the headboard.  “You know Tobin, we will be ok when you go to France.  I love you and the distance won’t change that.  It won’t be easy being away from you. We can get into a schedule and talk each day and then before you know it you will be home.  We have some national team games in between and we will see each other then,” Alex replied.  “I know we will be ok. It’s just going to be hard to be away from you. I will miss holding you,” Tobin expressed.  Alex hugged Tobin. Their embrace was powerful and emotional. 

As Tobin pulled back from Alex’s embrace, she pulled her foot out of the water and wrapped it in the towel.  She then lifted her leg onto the bed and rolled over next to Alex.  Tobin placed her head on Alex’s shoulder and wrapped her arm around her waist. “I wish I could stop time and stay like this forever,” Tobin whispered. “I love you Tobin,” Alex replied as she kissed her forehead. After a minute Tobin lifted herself and began to kiss Alex.  Their passion and lust for each other built and they made love.  As they held each other tangled together in between the sheets their satisfied bodies had no motivation to get up.  Tobin finally expressed that she was hungry. Next thing they were in the shower. This time Alex helped Tobin. When they finished they ordered a pizza and had it delivered.  They enjoyed the pizza with a bottle of wine and hung out on the couch watching “House Hunter’s International.” It was their type of night quiet and intimate.


	9. Chapter 9

As the episode finished Alex looked at Tobin who seemed miles away. “Hey, where are you?” Tobin did not reply right off. She had been thinking about leaving for France and how they only had a few weeks left together.  “I’m thinking,” Tobin replied.  “Come on, you have to give me more than that.”  Tobin looked down. As she lifted her head she avoided eye contract with the forward.  Alex reached out and held the midfielder. Tobin was really good at holding in her emotions and that trait contributed to her struggles with anxiety.  “Babe, what are you not telling me,” Alex asked. “I’m.” Tobin went silent. Then she broke down.  “I’m worried. This summer has been incredible and I don’t want it to end,” Tobin said with a choked up voice.

“You will go to France and do what you’re meant to do and once done you will come home. I will be here waiting for you. You know that right,” Alex reassured?  “I love you Tobin.  I’m not going anywhere.”  Tobin half smiled and wiped her eyes and reached around and gave Alex a kiss and another tight hug. Tobin did not want to let her go. Alex pulled back and looked deep into the midfielder’s expressive brown eyes. “Tobin we will both have to deal with the distance.  Four months that’s it.  We will make it.  I know we will.  I have no doubts and either should you,” Alex explained.

“I know, but I fear the fear. I have always had to fight that within myself,” Tobin replied.  “Well, just know that you will not be the only one struggling. We will both need to help each other through it,” she said leaning her head with heartfelt eyes.  Alex reached out and held Tobin’s face. She kissed her forehead and kept searching those deep brown eyes.

“I’m still getting a sense you’re not telling me everything Tobin,” Alex said. Tobin took a deep breath.  “Come one, out with it.” Tobin hesitated and she was unsure. “Alex I’m worried about the distance. I’m worried the distance will remind you of the challenges you faced with Servando. We have not been apart yet.  We have not been tested.  The distance was a big challenge for you and I’m feeling like I’m placing that burden on you again in our relationship,” Tobin explained.  “Tobin there is no comparison. Our relationship is so different.  You would never go weeks without talking to me and I would never go weeks without talking to you.  Our relationship is so different and I’m different.  I have grown so much this summer being with you. I now you would be faithful to me. It will be hard to not physically hold you.

We will get through this and we will be back together soon. I’m not saying it will be easy. We will be ok Tobin,” Alex said as she hugged the midfielder.  Alex pulled back and gently wiped the tears from Tobin’s face. “I love you Tobin.” As the midfielder looked up she smiled and pulled Alex’s hands upward and kissed them. “I love you too.” They held each other and eventually drifted off to sleep.

The women got up the next morning and had breakfast. They talked about what Cindy could possibly do regarding Tobin’s injury.  It would be an interesting discussion for sure. They picked up their breakfast dishes and got ready for practice.  As they entered the locker room, Cindy immediately came out and motioned to Tobin waving her to join her in the office.  Alex looked at Tobin and mouthed a silent “good luck” over her lips.  Tobin gave her the thumbs up on the way by and closed the door to Cindy’s office.

“Good morning Tobin. How is the ankle this morning?” “It’s ok.” “Well I spoke with the Medical Center last evening and they updated me on the condition of your foot. I have been thinking about how to proceed with this and need to discuss what decision makes the most sense for your situation.  The stress fracture is still showing in the digital x-ray which we have known about since you joined us from France.  I really think that resting your foot for this week is going to give you the best chance at playing in the final.  You can ride the bike and do some yoga sessions,” Cindy explained.  Tobin thought about what Cindy had proposed. She agreed that the decision not to practice made the most sense. 

“Tobin I do want you to participate with the team, when we discuss strategy and formations.  I will have you ride the bike at the same time the team runs sprints and practices the 5 v 5 drills.  I truly believe that resting your foot is the best option.  I even called and spoke with Tom about it and he agrees as well,” Cindy finished.  “Tobin accepted the plan and thanked her coach for giving her consideration to play in the final.  Tobin got up and proceeded to the locker room. 

When she came out of the office, Alex looked up and waited for Tobin to sit in the seat beside her. “So what did she say,” Alex asked? “I’m actually not going to practice on the field with the team this week.  I’m going to ride the bike to keep up my cardio up and sit in with the team while discussing strategy,” Tobin replied. “Wow that’s a bold move.” “It is an interesting decision.”  Cindy believes that resting my foot is going to give me the best chance to play for part of the final.  She is not convinced how long, but she was going to talk more with Sheila about it this week,” Tobin explained. “Interesting is right,” Alex said.

The team took the field and practice went as planned. Alex was feeling stronger.  She was wearing her leg brace and it was helping her to build her confidence. Tobin peddled the bike in the equipment room following the computer interval training programs and attended strategy sessions as Cindy designed.  The routine was working.

The team was flying out on Thursday for New York.  Everyone was really getting pumped to play in the finals.  As the team entered the airport terminal, there were a large number of Thorn fans that had signs and were cheering good luck. It made the team feel special and was a terrific send off.  The team landed in New York and took a bus to the hotel. Cindy was planning on having a team meeting after dinner and it would be at that meeting the team members would find out the starting lineup for the finals.

Tobin and Alex finally got to their hotel room and just tossed their bags on the floor and just crashed on each other.  “I’m ready to go to sleep,” Alex said. “I know, I’m going to set the alarm for dinner so we don’t miss it.” “Good idea,” Alex replied.  Tobin set the clock and rolled back and they fell asleep until the alarm went off.

Tobin and Alex got up and went down to the team room.  The team finished dinner and assignments were read.  Cindy ended up choosing Tobin to start and Alex to sub.  The team had two more practices until the game on Saturday.  New York had already sold over ten thousand tickets and the home crowd was going to be loud and crazy.  You could feel the excitement in the air even at practice.

Saturday came so quickly.  The team was getting ready to take the bus over to the field. On the way Alex and Tobin talked about how Sheila was going to tape up Tobin’s foot to play.  Tobin said her foot felt pretty good and taking the week off did make a difference. The big question was would the foot hold up.  When the bus arrived at the field, there were fans lined up and down the fence around the entrance to the stadium.  The field had a high level of energy and excitement.  Thorns verse New York Flash.  “Here we go team,” Cindy shouted.  The team emptied the bus and walk to the locker rooms.  The game would start in approximately an hour.  Time to dress and warm up. Once in the locker room Alex and Tobin along with their team mates got dressed. Alex was bummed she did not get the start but was hopeful she would get in to sub. Alex reached over and touched Tobin’s wrist. Tobin looked over. “Good luck babe. I hope your foot will be ok,” Alex said. “Me too, it feels good to start,” Tobin replied.

The game went along with no score.  Around the thirty-eighth minute Tobin got pulled down by Barczuk on a hard tackle.  Tobin could not believe there was not a yellow card issued.  She was so pissed she almost took a swing at Barczuk when she pulled herself up.  Alex yelled out to the referee. “Where’s the yellow card?” Tobin contained her anger and on the next play a call was made on a Flash player just outside the goalie box.  Tobin, Allie and Sinclair met around the ball and Tobin said she was going to take it.  Sinc lined up in the New York Flashes wall and Allie stood beside Tobin.  Tobin backed up a few steps and yanked up her shorts.  Tobin took a run at the ball and with her right foot, sent a shot ringing and it hit the back of the net past the Flash’s goalie. The crowd was stunned.  For the first time New York fell behind at home.  Everyone huddled around Tobin as she was yelling let’s go with both hands in a fist. Alex was so excited for Tobin. 

At half time when the referee blew the whistle. Tobin came running in and Alex gave her the thumbs up.  Tobin winked as she put her hand on Alex’s shoulder.  The Thorns continued to play hard the second half and maintain their 1-0 lead.  Tobin was subbed out in the sixtieth minute.  Tobin ran to the bench and sat down. She noticed that Alex was up and running the sideline.  Tobin took off her cleats and removed the tape and supports from her right foot that Sheila had set before the game started and she iced her injury.  When she looked up she noticed the sub was number 13 for Foxhoven in the seventieth minute.  Tobin was so happy for Alex. The game was in the 91st minute when Alex received a throw in and turned and sent the ball to Sinc who had an open lane to the goal.  Sinc took the shot and scored just inside the far post. The Thorns went up 2-0 and celebrated next to the small section of Portland fans that traveled to the game.  Alex came running up and jumped on Sinc and she held Alex up off the ground for a minute while the fans went wild. 

The final whistle blew and the Thorns won the National Championship game for the first year of the NWSL.  It was an incredible feeling.  Everyone was celebrating and yelling and screaming.  Tobin was talking to her team mates and made her way through the crowd of people to finally find Alex.  She came up behind Alex as she was speaking with Coach Cone. Tobin reached her arms around Alex and leaned her head on her shoulder and whispered I love you.  Alex wanted to respond but too many people were around and she did not want to draw too much attention.  When Tobin let go she turned around and told her she loved her too. The team received their medals and posed for a championship picture.  It was an awesome night.  The team wanted to celebrate.  When they got back to the hotel, the team decided to go out to one of the local bars.  They decided to meet in the lobby at 10:00pm.  Tobin and Alex got back to their room and showered and got ready to go out.

Once they met in the lobby, they took a few cabs down to the bar.  The place was hopping.  Tobin and Alex got a drink at the bar.  They had a couple drinks and danced a little.  Tobin noticed that Alex was quiet. “Hey Al do you want to get out of here,” Tobin asked? “Yah kinda.” They took a cab to the hotel and got back to their room.  “Are you ok,” Tobin questioned? “I am. I’ve been thinking about us. You will be leaving for France next week and I think it has finally caught up with me.  I guess I’m feeling sad and starting to miss you already,” she explained. Tobin walked over to Alex and held her.  Alex rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder. “It’s really going to be hard being away from you,” Alex said. “I know Al. I feel the same way,” Tobin replied.

As Alex got ready for bed she thought about the summer and how fast it had gone. She thought about how much she loved Tobin.  She was amazed how much their relationship grew in such a short time. Alex realized that somewhere in her heart she had saved a place for Tobin.  Breaking up with Servando took it’s toll but at the same time gave Alex the chance to realize what was right in front of her the whole time.  Tobin was the kindest and most trusting person she had ever met and she gave her the freedom and space to become her own person again.  For that, she was grateful. Her love and understanding was such a gift to Alex.  The next four months was going to be challenging, but she knew they would make it.  “Hey babe, as Tobin interrupted her train of thought.  Are you ready to go to bed?” Alex smiled, “I am.”

Tobin got under the covers and turned off the light on the bedside table.  Alex rolled over and placed her head of Tobin’s shoulder and wrapped her arm around Tobin’s waste.  “I love you babe,” Alex said. “Love you,” Tobin replied as she kissed the top of the forward’s head. As Tobin held Alex she thought about how lucky she was.  The summer had taken their friendship in a new and exciting direction.  Tobin was so in love with Alex that she really did not want to return to France.  She knew she had to, but it was not really what she wanted to do.  She wanted to stay and kept building on their relationship.

The next morning the team boarded the plane for Oregon.  Alex and Tobin sent their messages to family and watched a couple movies on the way home.  When the team arrived in Portland, the fans had covered the entire entry way to the airport.  It was a terrific welcome home.  The Thorns stopped and signed autographs and posed for pictures. It was an electric environment.  Everyone on the team loved the attention. 

Alex and Tobin walk to the car and drove home to the condo. When they walked in they noticed a large packing box on the island in the kitchen.  “What the heck,” Alex questioned?  She walked over and opened it up.  Inside was her stuff she had left at Servando’s apartment in Seattle. “Oh my God Tobin,” Servando was in here and he actually left this stuff.  There was an envelope attached to the box addressed to Alex. Alex looked up at Tobin and she excused herself to the deck and sat down and opened the envelope and read the letter.

**_Dear Alex,_ **

**_I want to let you know how very sorry I am for the way I treated you.  You did not deserve it.  Losing your trust and love has been a difficult thing for me to deal with over the last couple months.  I know that we will never be a couple again, but I hope in time you might consider being friends.  I miss seeing you and talking with you.  You have always been a great support to me and I hope someday you could consider that as an option.  I have dropped off your things in the box in the kitchen and left you my key._ **

**_I hope you can someday accept my apology, Servando_ **

Alex took the note and placed it back in the envelope. She got up and walked over to the deck rail.  She leaned and looked out towards the skyline.  After a while, Tobin came out and placed her hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Are you ok?” Alex was not sure how to answer Tobin.  Tobin just leaned on the rail beside Alex and did not say a word.  Tobin knew that Alex would speak when she was ready.  Tobin gave Alex a soft hug and smiled at the forward. 

Alex looked out towards the sky breaking her silence. “He wants to try and be friends over time.” Tobin did not reply.  The midfielder was beginning to get a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.  Alex handed the envelope to Tobin and asked her to read it.  Tobin opened the envelope and read what Servando had written. Tobin looked at Alex and said, “I don’t like it.  It’s your choice as to whether or not you want to be friends.  It seems a little too soon if you ask me,” Tobin said in a demeanor unfamiliar to herself.  “I don’t disagree. I kind of feel the same way.  I’m going to change the locks on the doors.  It seems a bit creepy to me that he showed up here and dropped off my stuff while we were not here. I really don’t like that and I’m not planning on replying to this letter.”  Tobin handed the envelope back to Alex.  Alex took the letter and went inside. 

Tobin stayed outside leaning on the railing.  It took all she had not to feel sick and start to shake.  For the first time she felt unsure.  She was not sure if he was going to try and get in contact with Alex while she was in France.  A whole bunch of scenario’s crossed her mind and she could feel her anxiety building.  Tobin was trying to breathe through the stress of the situation.  Then the sliding door opened and Alex walked out.  She noticed that Tobin was shaking and went to her immediately. “Tobin what’s happening,” Alex asked.  “I guess that letter has started a bit of a chain reaction.  I’m having an anxiety attack. Al, can you get my medication in the bathroom and a glass of water,” Tobin asked? “Sure,” Alex ran inside. 

Tobin took her medication and after about fifteen minutes her symptoms began to improve.  “Tobin you don’t have to worry.  I have no intention of reconnecting with or being friends with him.  He caused me too much hurt and I really have no desire to ever see his face again.  I have thrown the letter away,” Alex explained.

“Al I’m sorry, my mind took off on me and started to think about all these crazy scenario’s when I leave for France.  My anxiety got the best of me.  Once it starts, it is hard to stop,” Tobin replied. “Don’t think that Tobin. I plan on never speaking with him again.” “But what if he tried to get in touch with you when I’m gone? He could easily show up here and force himself on you. That worries me,” Tobin explained. “Don’t worry.  If he showed up here the cops would be called,” Alex replied. “I hear what you’re saying but it still does not give me comfort to know that is a possibility,” Tobin replied.

“Tobin, come over here,” Alex said.  She put her arms around Tobin and gave her a reassuring hug.  “You are the friend and love that will be with me while you’re away. We will talk everyday so you know that I’m safe.  You know, I’m going to be worried about you too.  Your anxiety attacks don’t give me a source of comfort either. You will have to deal with them on your own and that will be difficult for me to handle,” Alex expressed. “I see that.  I guess we will have to deal with being away from each other,” Tobin replied. “Yes we will.” Alex lifted Tobin’s chin and gave her a soft kiss. “Let’s go inside,” Alex whispered. Tobin took the hint and the remainder of the day was spent in bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Tobin received an e-mail the next morning from PSG. They had sent her the boarding pass and the travel itinerary for her trip.  Tobin sent an e-mai to her landlord to confirm her apartment availability for the next four months. Lindsey Horan offered to follow up on her accommodation’s and make sure everything was all set.  The reality of her travel was starting to settle in.  She would be leaving Saturday evening for France.  Tobin walked down the hall and back into the bedroom where Alex was still sleeping and she sat on the edge of the bed and took at the girl in front of her.  Alex looked so peaceful.  Tobin did not know how she was going to wake up each morning without her.  Tobin watched as Alex rolled to the other side of the bed reaching for where she would have been.  When Alex did not feel Tobin she slowly opened her eyes.  Tobin reached for her and Alex rolled back in her direction. “Good morning,” Tobin smiled and kissed her forehead.  Alex rubbed her eyes and smiled back. “Good morning.” “I just made some coffee. Come join me and we can have breakfast,” Tobin said. Alex nodded yes and went into the bathroom.  Alex came down the hall and into the kitchen a few minutes later.  A cup of coffee was waiting for her.  “Thanks babe,” Alex said as she took a sip.

Tobin was busy cooking french toast.  Alex walked around the island and stood behind Tobin and gently slid her arms around the midfielder’s waste. “You feel nice." Alex smiled and pulled Tobin a little closer.  She placed a soft kiss on Tobin’s neck. “I’m glad baby, I love making you feel nice,” Alex replied. 

Tobin finished the last piece of toast and placed it in the covered dish on the counter.  “Let’s eat outside this morning,” Tobin said. The two women grabbed what they needed and set the table outside. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was so warm. As they ate their breakfast Tobin told Alex she had received her ticket and itinerary information from PSG and her flight was scheduled for Saturday evening.  The two women talked about how they were going to spend the rest of the week together.  Alex knew that Tobin had to shop for a few items and begin packing.  It was hard to think about.  Alex noticed that Tobin’s phone buzzed. Tobin looked at her phone. “Al I have to take this it’s Lindsey replying to my text.”

“Hey Linds how are you,” Tobin asked? “I’m great Tobs. I wanted to let you know that I checked with the landlord and he said you’re all set to rent for the next four months.” “Sweet, I appreciate you checking and giving me a call back so quickly. That takes a lot of stress off me,” Tobin replied. “No problem buddy. I will actually have the key. So when you arrive on Sunday, stop over and you can grab the key from me. I will be waiting for you.” “That will work.” “So Tobs, how is Alex and how is that foot of yours,” Lindsey asked? “My foot is ok. It is definitely not one hundred percent though. It has been a nagging injury for way too long.” “How about Alex, how is she doing?” “Yah she’s great. We have had a terrific time this summer together. It’s going to be hard to leave. I’m glad your simmer was great Tobin. I’m sure winning the championship doesn’t suck either,” Lindsey joked. Tobin laughed, “Yah that was pretty sweet.”

“So Linds anything new going on with the club,” Tobin asked? “Not that I have heard. Koso and I have been hanging out and practicing on and off with the team.  When you return the practice schedule will start and we will be preparing for Champions League play. I can’t wait for that” Lindsey replied. “Yah I’m stoked for Champions League.” “Hey Tobs, Koso says hi and she is waving me to get going.  We are shopping this afternoon.  She is so impatient sometimes. I’m going to let you go now.  Tell Alex I said hi. I can’t wait to have you back. I have missed you,” Lindsey said. “I will be there soon. It will be great to see you. Take care and thanks again for your help,” Tobin replied.

Tobin ended the call and looked up to see Alex leaning on the deck rail again. She opened the sliding door and walked out onto the deck and joined Alex. “How is Lindsey” Alex asked? “She is good. She called to let me know my apartment is all set.  I won’t be living on the street,” Tobin joked.  Alex half smiled. She continued to look out over the skyline.  Tobin noticed how quiet Alex was.  She gently pushed her shoulder into Alex to get her attention. Alex turned with the contact. “This is not going to be easy,” Alex said.  Make me a promise Al.” “What’s that.” “The rest of this week, let’s not focus on being apart. Let’s cherish the time we have left together,” Tobin expressed. “I will try babe,” Alex replied.  She turned to Tobin and kissed her.  “Ok what do you want to do today,” Alex asked? “Let’s spend the day at the beach.  It’s going to be a great day for tanning,” Tobin replied.  Alex smiled and they went inside and got ready. 

The beach was perfect.  The sun was just hot enough. The two women enjoyed the day like they had promised each other.  That evening they ordered in and watched television and cuddled on the sofa.  The next morning they finished breakfast and headed out to do some shopping for Tobin.  There were items that she liked to take with her when she traveled so far from home. The shopping turned out to be successful and Tobin found everything she needed.  Alex had received a call from Coach Cone.  She wanted Alex to come in for an interview with one of the local Portland papers.  Tobin said she would start her packing while she was out.  Alex agreed and left for Cindy’s office.  As Alex drove to the Stadium she thought about Tobin. 

The interview went well and was completed in about an hour.  Alex walked to her car and sat in the seat and thought again about Tobin. Alex wanted to get Tobin a gift something to remember this summer. She decided to stop at some shops in the downtown. Maybe something would jump out at her there.  As she was shopping she happened upon a store that sold really different types of scarfs.  As she looked around she noticed one that she Tobin would think was cool.  It was a neck warmer actually. She could wear it during practice when it was cold or even dress it up and wear it out.  She bought it and was excited to give it to Tobin.  Walking past another store in the window she saw tiny bottles. She stopped.  It gave her an idea. She ended up buying three.  Alex got back in her car and went back to Jeld-Wen. She picked up some turf and placed it in one of the bottles.  Then she drove to the beach and put some sand in another bottle.  The third bottle she could fill at the condo.

Alex arrived home and Tobin had packed a few of her bags.  She was finishing laundry when Alex came in through the door. “Hey babe,” Tobin said.  She walked over and gave Tobin a kiss.  “What do you want to do for dinner,” Alex asked? “I feel like Mexican food,” Tobin said.  “Sounds good to me,” Alex replied.  They showered and got dressed. They decided to take a cab since they knew they were both going to be drinking.  They arrived at the restaurant and ordered a couple margaritas at the bar before dinner.  They did not talk about Tobin leaving they talked about the NWSL and how it went this past season and the plans for the new season.  Tobin had to finish her contract with PSG and would join the Thorns again half way through the season same as she did this last year. Tobin’s PSG contract included a 6 figure salary along with top level play.  It had been a great experience and opportunity for her.  They had a couple more margaritas with dinner and they were feeling the effects.  “Do you want to order desert,” Tobin asked? “Actually, I think we should have desert at home,” Alex winked. Tobin winked back and asked for the check. They waited outside the restaurant until the cab came.  Tobin held Alex to keep her warm.  Once home they immediately went into the bedroom.  They kissed passionately. Eventually all their clothes ended up on the floor and the passion continued well into the early hours of the morning.  The last thing that was said was an “I love you” and they fell asleep wrapped together.

Thursday morning came way too fast.  Neither of the women could move very quickly and both were shaking off dull headaches from the tequila from the night before.  They both rolled over and went back to sleep. It was not until around 2:00pm that Alex finally began to move and got up from the bed.  While Tobin was sleeping she decided to finish her last bottle.  She took out a piece of red paper and began to cut out small red lips. These signified a kiss for each day that Tobin would be gone.  She packed the bottle with the red paper lips and placed the cork into the top.  Alex’s gift to Tobin was complete and she decided to give it to her Saturday morning.  She wrapped the three bottles up with the neck scarf and placed it in a special hiding place.

Alex made some coffee and began cooking some scrambled eggs.  The smell of coffee and food cooking drew Tobin from the bedroom. Tobin slowing made it to the kitchen. “That smells amazing,” Tobin said. “Good morning sleepy head,” Alex replied with a kiss. Tobin poured herself a cup of coffee.  The women continued to spend as much time as possible with each other over the next couple of days.  As the time drew closer, there conversations were different. 

When Saturday morning arrived, it was difficult for the two women to even look at each other without breaking down with a tear.  Tobin was sitting on the sofa and looking at her flight itinerary and double checking her packing list.  She looked up to see Alex walking towards her with a package. “Alex what is this,” Tobin said? Tobin sat up on the couch. “Open it,” Alex replied. Tobin held the gift and began to unwrap it. When she opened the box she saw three bottles at first.  “Alex began to explain.

Tobin I wanted you to have the three greatest memories from our summer together with you while you’re in France. Each bottle represents a special memory. The first bottle is the turf from Jeld-Wen to remember our championship win. The second is sand from the beach we shared this summer and the third bottle is our kisses. I have made a kiss for everyday that you are away. “Tobin looked up with tears in her eyes. “Alex this is so special,” Tobin replied. “There is one more thing,” Alex said. Tobin looked under the tissue paper and saw the coolest neck warmer. “Tobin this is to keep you warm when I can’t be with you,” Alex described. 

Tobin threw her arms around Alex. Tobin could not let her go. Alex was so happy.  It had the impact she wanted.  Alex pulled back and looked into Tobin’s eyes. “I love you Tobin Powel Heath and I will be here waiting for you when you come back. I want to share my life with you. “I love you,” Tobin replied. She got up and placed the gift in her carry-on bag.

Alex helped Tobin put her bags in the car. They were just about to leave when Tobin asked Alex to stop the car.  I forgot one thing.  Tobin took the house key and ran up the front steps of the condo and ran into the bedroom.  Tobin had a surprise of her own for Alex.  She reached under the bed and pulled out an envelope.  Tobin ran into the bathroom and put on some of Alex’s lipstick. She kissed and envelope and set it on the bedside table for Alex to open when she got home later from the airport.  Tobin grabbed the keys and headed for the door when she realized she had not wiped off the excess lipstick.  She ran back into the bathroom wiped her lips with a tissue and then ran out of the bedroom to the front door. When she got back in the car Alex asked Tobin what she forgot.  She replied, “I didn’t forget anything I just thought I did.” They headed out to the airport.  When they arrived, Tobin checked her bags in and Alex walked with her until she had to go through security. It was a long goodbye and neither one wanted to let go. But the time came when they had to part. “I love you baby,” Alex said. “I love you too. I will text you all along the way,” Tobin replied. Alex was happy to hear that. “Once I get settled, we can set up a schedule to talk around the same time every day,” Tobin said. “I will be waiting. Have a safe trip,” Alex replied. 

Tobin let go of Alex’s hand and she watched Tobin enter security and walk towards her gate.  Alex turned around and walked back to her car.  It was a quiet ride home with a lot on her mind.  Tobin opened her bible while she waited for her flight to be called.  After an hour Tobin saw that her flight was boarding in approximately 30 minutes.  As her flight was beginning to board she sent a quick text to Alex. I’m boarding. “<3 U, xoxo.”

Alex had just arrived home when Tobin’s text came in. Alex replied, “<3 U 2….be safe xoxo.”  Alex walked up the front steps of the condo.  When she came in it seemed strange without Tobin there.  She sat on the sofa. It was too quiet.  After a few minutes of day dreaming Alex came to and got up to get a drink. It was around 9:30pm she knew she would not hear anything from Tobin until mid-afternoon tomorrow.  Alex watched television for a while and decided to get ready for bed. 

Alex walked into the bedroom and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and put on one of Tobin’s UNC sweatshirts.  It still held Tobin’s smell which was comforting to the forward. As she came out of the bathroom she noticed a letter that had been placed by the nightstand. Alex laughed, forgot something my ass. Nice one Tobin. She sat down and opened the envelope.

**_Dear Alex,_ **

**_I wanted to let you know how much I love you and how much I appreciated your thoughtful gift. I will place those bottles right beside my bed when I arrive at my apartment in France. They hold not just three memories. They hold a piece of your heart which I’m missing already and I have not even got on the plane.  I have always loved you and I can’t imagine my life without you._ **

**_I have enclosed a voucher for you to buy a plane ticket when it fits our schedules.  Four months is way too long to go without seeing you.  I know you have always wanted to come visit me in France.  Take care. I will be talking with you soon_ **

**_All my love. Tobin_ **

Alex held the letter close to her and she turned off the light and went to sleep. The next morning she made coffee and sat out on the deck.  She decided to go for a walk down to the beach.  It reminded her of Tobin. She sat in the warm sand and stared out into the water.  It was a peaceful place to be. Alex started back to the condo when her phone vibrated.  She pulled it from her pocket and it was Tobin texting her that she landed in France. Tobin told Alex she would face time her when she got settled in her apartment.  Alex was happy to hear she had made it. Tobin’s last line of her text read, “Love and Kisses, Tobin.


	11. Chapter 11

Tobin finally arrived at her apartment in Paris.  Lindsey met her at the front door with the key and gave her a huge hug. “So glad your back buddy. I have missed you.” “Me too,” Tobin replied.  Lindsey helped Tobin with her bags and Tobin turned on the furnace and hot water heater.  Lindsey told Tobin she would be right back.  Tobin pulled her bags into the bedroom and hung up her coat.  The next thing she knew Lindsey was walking through the front door with a baking dish in her hands. “What’s this,” Tobin asked? “I got you some lasagna for dinner. I figured you would not be up for cooking anything and I know this is one of your favorites from the shop down the street.”  Tobin was psyched. “Thanks Linds. I really appreciate that.” Lindsey smiled back at her friend.

“Remember there’s a team meeting starting at 10:00am tomorrow.” As Tobin answered Lindsey there was a knock at the door. Tobin turned around to find Koso walking towards her. “Hey Tobs, welcome back!” “Thanks,” as Tobin broke their hug. “How have you been Koso?” “Pretty good how about yourself?” “I’ve been good. I can see you guys have been holding down the fort,” Tobin said. “Yah we have but we are glad you’re back. It has not been as fun with you away.  You always bring a positive energy to the field. We have missed that,” Koso said. Tobin smiled.  “Get some rest and we’ll see you in the morning,” Lindsey said.  “I will. Thanks again for the lasagna.”  Lindsey and Koso walked back to their apartment across the street. 

Tobin began to unpack some of her things and she soon pulled out the bottles that Alex had given her. She looked at each bottle with a smile and a heavy heart. Tobin picked up her phone and sent Alex a text that she was getting settled in her apartment and she would call her once she got done.  When Alex received Tobin’s text it made her smile. She replied back, “Looking forward to it, ttys <3 xo.” Tobin read Alex’s replay and took a minute to look through some of the pictures on her phone. They had taken so many great shots of each other over the summer.  Tobin had fallen hard for Alex.  It was the first relationship that had clicked. She had never felt this close to anyone.

Tobin ran out to the market down the street to grab some bread, wine, milk, and eggs.  When she got back she placed the lasagna in the oven and went to take a shower. The apartment was beginning to feel more like home.  It was warm and the lasagna heating smelled terrific.  When she came out of the shower she cut a piece of bread and placed it in the oven.  She poured herself a glass of wine and got ready to eat. She sat down at the table.  As Tobin ate her dinner, her surroundings were quiet. She was missing Alex. When she was done eating, she placed her dish in the sink and brought her glass of wine with her to the bedroom.  Tobin sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the bottles.  Alex had put so much thought and love into making them.  It warmed Tobin’s heart.  She knew their relationship was unique.

Tobin sent a text to her parents to let them know she was settled in.  They texted back and forth a few more times and then said their goodbyes. Tobin looked over at her nightstand and the bottle of kisses. She reached over and held the bottle in her hand. She ran her thumb over the smooth surface. She envisioned gently touching Alex’s lips. She wished she could just reach out and kiss and hold her girl.  Tobin said to herself, it’s going to be a long four months.  She took a sip from her merlot and dialed Alex.

Alex heard her phone ring and saw it was Tobin asking to face time.  She picked up on the call. “Hey beautiful,” Tobin said.  “Hey baby. I loved finding your letter and the ticket voucher. That was so thoughtful.”

“I’m glad,” Tobin replied. “Yah I chuckled when I saw the envelope on the bedside table.  I think my exact words were….Tobin forgot something my ass,” Alex laughed. “I really did almost forget,” Tobin replied. “I’m glad you remembered.  It was a nice surprise to come home to.  Was your flight ok,” Alex asked? “Yah the flight was good.”  “I’m happy you’re settled in and safe.”  Lindsey and Koso greeted me and they got me a pan of lasagna.” “That was nice.” “I know that was really thoughtful.”

“Hey Tobin show me around your apartment. I want a tour,” Alex asked.  “Absolutely,” Tobin replied.  She proceeded to show Alex every inch of her place as she walked around the apartment with her smartphone. Tobin was making funny comments and made Alex laugh.  Tobin specifically showed Alex where she placed the bottles. “I like your place.  It looks cozy.” “It’s not bad.  Lindsey and Koso are right across the street so I have them for support which is great.” Tobin finished her tour and sat on the bed. She took another sip of wine and focused on Alex. 

“So how was your day,” Tobin asked? Alex proceeded to tell her about her walk down to the beach and having breakfast out on the deck. Tobin smiled when Alex talked about thinking of her while at the beach. It made Tobin happy.  They talked for about an hour and Tobin was starting to feel the effects of the travel and the wine. Tobin raised her finger to the screen and Alex did the same.  “I miss holding you,” Tobin said. “I know, I do too.  Let’s try and stay focused on the fact we love each other and we will talk to each other each night around this time and before we know it you will be back home,” Alex reassured. “I will try my best,” Tobin smiled. They said their good-byes and Tobin fell asleep with no hesitation. 

The next morning Tobin made it to her team meeting and was welcomed back with open arms from all her fellow PSG team mates.  The first practice was scheduled for that afternoon and Tobin was curious to see how her foot would feel during practice.  Over the next week Tobin continued to practice and play games.  Each morning Tobin would send Alex a text and in the evening they would face time.  It had been three weeks since Tobin had left for France.  That evening after dinner Tobin talked to Alex about how her foot was still bothering her.  Alex told Tobin she should get it looked at.  Tobin decided to have the PSG staff reassessed her injury.

The PSG training staff decided to order another x-ray to see if Tobin’s stress fracture was healing.  The x-ray did not reveal good news. Tobin had to take two weeks off.  She could not practice or play and she had to wear a walking cast. Coach Benstiti was not happy she was not available to play.  If he had his way he would be playing with the injury.  PSG was paying her a high salary but was not getting the benefit of her on the field. 

Benstiti spoke to Tobin about possibly extending her contract to play longer into the summer if she improved over the next month.  Tobin was not in favor of that option.  That contract extension meant Tobin would not be able to play for the Thorns during the NWSL season. She was really not interested in being away any longer than the four months.  That evening Alex and Tobin talked about when it would be best for Alex to visit.  This thing with the foot would give Tobin some free time, but she really needed to rest the foot. Resting would make it tough for Alex to see France.  They both decided to wait another week see how Tobin was doing with her injury.

The next week was difficult.  The PSG front office was putting pressure on the coaches to get Tobin to extend her contract.  She was not sure how to proceed.  She did not understand if the option of extending her contract was actually even legal.  She knew PSG was not happy.  They were not getting their monies worth.  Tobin was asked to stay home for the game against Lyon since the team did not want the added expense for her hotel and food for the trip.  This was not the situation that she signed up for.  Tobin want to play.  She hated sitting on the sidelines. But she had no choice and the timing of her injury was out of her control. 

In her frustrations and discussions with Alex, she decided to call Tom Sermanni.  She needed advice and she wanted to discuss the best way to handle her current situation with the French club.  Tom told Tobin that she needs to heal her foot first.  “PSG has to decide whether they want to end the contract you signed,” Tom explained.   He told Tobin that PSG can’t just extend her current contract. He recommended that she hold tight and finish out her contract.  It would not look good if she just pulled out.  “Tobin you need to let PSG make the move to end your contract.  You should not sign anything or change anything.  Healing that foot should be your number one priority.  I do not want you to practice or play until the medical staff for the national team has signed off on the PSG’s diagnosis,” Tom directed.  She thanked Tom for the advice and called her parents to discuss the options that Tom suggested. Tobin’s parents agreed with what Tom had advised.  They knew that the national team would have Tobin’s best interest in mind. 

After the team returned from Lyon, Tobin was called into the PSG team office and was asked to sign a new contract.  Tobin read the fine print and did not sign.  She explained that she wanted to finish out her current contact.  If they no longer wanted to honor that contact, she would return home but wanted to retain her salary as the current contract stated. The front office was not expecting her to come back with that option.  They told her they would review that option with the management and PSG legal staff and let her know within the next few hours.  As Tobin walked out of the team office, Lindsey and Koso were just returning from practice. They yelled out and ran up behind Tobin the hall.  “What’s going on?” Tobin and her teammates walked home and she explained everything.

That afternoon, the PSG team office called her back.  After thirty minutes of discussing options, PSG decided to release Tobin from her contract and she did in fact have legal rights to retain her salary.  Tobin was so glad she spoke with Tom. His advice provided her with the knowledge to make the best decision. As Tobin walked back to her apartment she thought about whether she wanted to let Alex know what happened over face time or tell her in person.  It would be difficult for Tobin to leave her friends in France.  But on the other hand, she was excited to travel back home to the girl that stole her heart.  Tobin decided to surprise Alex.

Tobin spent the remainder of the week getting packed and saying her good-byes.  PSG actually wired the remaining portion of her contracted salary to her bank account in the states. The transfer of those funds ended her contract obligation to PSG.  Tobin settled with her landlord and only had to pay for the two months.  Tobin sent Alex a text explaining that she was going to bed early and she would talk with her tomorrow.  Alex told her she had a Nike shoot late tomorrow afternoon and would be back around 7:00pm.  Tobin told her she would talk with her after she got home. 

Tobin walked out the front door of her apartment and went across the street to see if Lindsey and Koso wanted to go out for a drink.  They actually decided to buy some beer and hang out at their apartment for a while.  It was a great way to spend her last night in France. “Tobin I thought Alex was going to come here to visit? Didn’t you already buy her a plane ticket,” Lindsey asked?  “I got her a voucher to use and we actually hadn’t decide on a date. We will have to plan to visit another time,” Tobin replied.  “I guess you will have to get your own ticket and come back and visit us with Alex,” Koso said.  “Yah, she really does want to see France.  We will have to try and plan that sometime this year,” Tobin replied. Tobin said goodbye to Lindsey and Koso and they wished her a good trip. They both new should would miss the soccer in France, but they could see that Tobin was focused on returning stateside to be with Alex.

Tobin boarded the plane and was heading home.  She texted her parents and told them when her flight was scheduled to arrive.  Tobin told her parents about her plans to surprise Alex. They knew that Alex would be excited to have Tobin back home.  Cindy and Jeff loved Alex. Alex had been such a great support to their daughter. They could also see how happy Tobin was and were supportive of the relationship.

Tobin’s flight arrived timely and she took a cab from the airport to the condo.  She had the cab driver stop at a local florist and restaurant.  When she arrived at the condo, the cabby carried her bags up the steps and set them next to the front door.  Tobin followed him carrying the roses and the food she had purchased.  The cab driver accepted his tip. “It is obvious that you are planning something special,” the cab driver said. Tobin thanked him and said, “Yah it’s a coming home celebration.” The cab driver smiled and wished her a great evening.

Tobin sat on the steps and texted Alex.  Alex saw the text come in and asked if she could take it.  The photographer was making some adjustments and told Alex she could quickly check her phone.  Tobin got up and inserted her key and opened the door to the condo.  Alex are you home yet,” Tobin’s text read? “Not yet. Give me an hour or so and I should be home,” she replied.  Tobin was happy. She had time to set up and take a shower.  She arranged the dozen roses in a vase on the kitchen table and she placed the burritos on top of the stove.  She grabbed the bottle of wine they had saved for a special occasion and sat it on the coffe table with two glasses.  Everything was set.  Tobin sat on the couch and waited for Alex to arrive.  One candle was lit in the kitchen and another was lit on the coffee table next to the wine.  The anticipation built in Tobin as she waited for Alex to arrive.

Tobin placed the burritos in the oven to warm. As she closed the oven she heard Alex’s car pull up and was so excited to surprise her. Tobin walked out the front door and stood at the top of the steps. Alex got out of her car and walked towards the steps and as she began to walk up the steps she looked up and was shocked.  “Oh my God Tobin! What are you going here?” Alex ran up the steps and threw herself into Tobin’s arms and hugged her tightly.  “I can’t believe you’re here as she cried into Tobin’s shoulder. When she lifted her head, Tobin kissed her lips. The kiss was long and passionate.  Tobin held her face. “I’ve missed you. Tobin just stared at her girl. “Let’s go inside.” Alex held Tobin’s hand and followed her into the condo.

When Tobin opened the door Alex could not believe her eyes. She smelled the roses and saw the candlelight and wine. Alex squeezed Tobin’s hand. “What is all this?”  Tobin smiled at Alex. “We are meant to be together.  My PSG contract has ended.  They wanted me to extend my contract and I told them no.  Being away from you any longer that four months was not my vision.  So they ended my contract and here I am. I will catch you up on more of the details later.  I want you to know that I love you and I’m home. I have come home for good. Tobin wiped the tears from Alex’s cheekbones with her thumbs and leaned her forehead into Alex’s.  “No need for tears. I’m here and I love you.” “I love you baby,” Alex said.

As Alex composed her feelings she realized something was cooking. “What smells so good?  “Burritos. I picked then up on the way home and they are warming in the oven. I figured you would be hungry after your photo shoot,” Tobin explained.  “That sounds perfect.  I just need to take a shower and change into something more comfortable and we can eat.” “Ok, I will open the wine and get the table set. When Alex was done in the shower she came down the hall and into the kitchen.  Tobin was placing the burritos on a plate. She felt Alex’s hand slide into her pockets and she kissed Tobin’s neck. “I have missed being able to do this.” Tobin turned around and kissed the forward.  After a long embrace, the women ate dinner and enjoyed the bottle of wine. Tobin brought Alex up to date on the entire PSG debacle and it seemed like time had stopped for the both of them. It was a special evening. Tobin and Alex cuddled on the couch together and things finally felt right again.  It was evident that the time spent apart had only strengthened their relationship.  As the evening progressed so did the passion. They could not wait any more. Alex pulled Tobin up of the sofa and led her to the bedroom.  They made love into the last hours of the morning. Before Alex fell asleep she kissed Tobin’s forehead and whispered welcome home. Tobin pulled Alex closer to her and they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holiday to everyone....thanks for reading my story.


End file.
